The Trouble With Rain
by Tansyheart
Summary: Taking place one season cycle after the Last Hope, this story follows the life of a young Riverclan she-cat who does not feel like she fits in with her clan. When she finds out the identity of her father, she vows to leave RiverClan and join her father in the hope that his clan will be a better fit for her, but this unleashes a terror that only she can stop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed into the den. A pale gray lump lifted a sleepy head and blinked into the light. The half-grown cat sat up, licking her chest. She glanced at the piles of fur in the nests beside her, one dark gray and one pale, Rainpaw's brother and sister, still sleeping soundly.

"Tansypaw! Stonepaw! It's time to get up" Rainpaw mewed.

A dark gray tom opened one blue eye, "But I'm tired!"

Rainpaw poked her brother with a slender paw, "Get up. It's not my fault you were up late last night."

The pale gray apprentice, Tansypaw, sat up, staring at Stonepaw with bright green eyes, "She's right. You know what Mistystar said about you sleeping in yesterday."

Stonepaw's eyes widened, "You don't think she'd really make me clean the elders' den by myself every day for a moon, do you?"

The she-cats exchanged amused glances, "Is that a chance you're willing to take?" Rainpaw asked.

"No way!" Stonepaw gasped, hurrying out of the den, leaving his sisters behind him.

~~~~

Rainpaw stepped through the leaf barrier of the apprentice's den, scenting the crisp early new-leaf air. The sky was a pale pink, the sun not quite risen yet, but warming up the grass that blanketed the wide, open camp.

The RiverClan medicine cat, Willowshine, was sitting by the fresh fish pile. Seeing the apprentices, she got up and walked over to them. Rainpaw's eyes brightened at seeing her mother in a good mood this morning. Usually Willowshine was in a foul mood because the clan gave her a hard time about breaking the warrior code and having kits. To make it worse, no one knew who the kits' father was. Tansypaw, a miniature version of her mother, was sure their father was a rogue Willowshine met while gathering herbs. Stonepaw thought their father was a RiverClan cat who was just unwilling to admit he had kits with the medicine cat. Rainpaw wasn't sure who her father was, but she didn't care. Willowshine was a wonderful mother, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Oh, my beautiful kits! Are you ready for a day of training?" Willowshine mewed, licking the top of Stonepaw's head.

"Yeah!" he said, "Mistystar's teaching me more fishing techniques today!"

Tansypaw looked equally excited, "That's what Reedwhisker and I are doing, too!"

Rainpaw sighed sadly. Her brother and sister had gotten such great mentors. The RiverClan leader had taken Tansypaw as her own apprentice, believing mentoring a young cat would preserve the elderly leader's youth. Mistystar had given Stonepaw to Reedwhisker, the clan deputy as well as her son, so the two could train their apprentices together. Rainpaw had gotten stuck with Hollowflight, a young warrior who had not had an apprentice before and spend most his time lecturing Rainpaw on how useless she was. Rainpaw had been an apprentice for a long time, yet had never caught a fish, hated swimming, and could not learn battle moves that took place in the water.

Watching her littermates leave with their mentors, Rainpaw waited for Hollowflight to finish his meal.

"Don't you want to eat?" he asked.

Rainpaw wrinkled her nose, "I hate the taste of fish!"

Hollowflight stared at her, "That's too bad. You're a RiverClan cat, so you eat fish."

Rainpaw shrugged dismissively and asked what they were doing today.

"Patrol. If you can handle that", Hollowflight meowed.

Rainpaw sighed. She'd rather live under the trees than the open land of RiverClan territory, but she didn't say anything.

~~~~

The morning was quiet- not even the birds were awake yet. Hollowflight and Rainpaw walked in silence through the RiverClan territory. The apprentice tried to get her mind off her previous failed training sessions and concentrated on studying the land. The territory was mostly open, with wide areas of soft grass. A few trees and bushes decorated the meadow, but the trees were young and small, too small to offer shelter from rain and too small to climb.

Patrolling with Hollowflight was uneventful. There was no activity on the ShadowClan border, so Hollowflight decided they would head back to camp so Rainpaw could clean out the nursery. They walked in silence through the territory until Rainpaw scented something strange. She paused, looking around. She spied a mouse rustling around the roots of a small tree. Rainpaw immediately crouched down, not seeing the surprise in Hollowflight's eyes. She crept toward the mouse slowly and quietly, until she could pounce. Rainpaw's claws sunk into the soft flesh of the mouse. Turning to show Hollowflight her first catch, she saw the dismay in his eyes.

"We are RiverClan. We do not catch mice. You'll have to eat that, because no one else will." Hurt by his discouraging response, Rainpaw trailed him quietly back to camp.

That evening, as the sun was setting into a deep purple sky, Rainpaw sat with Tansypaw and Stonepaw outside the apprentice's den, talking. Rainpaw's eyes wandered toward Mistystar's den, an old rabbit warren long abandoned. Hollowflight was talking with her and Reedwhisker, and they kept glancing at Rainpaw. Finally, Hollowflight left and went to the warrior's den, but Mistystar and Reedwhisker headed for the medicine cats' den. _Oh no! Mistystar is going to tell me mother how badly I'm doing at training!_ Rainpaw thought miserably. After what seemed like moons, Mothwing came out of the den and called Rainpaw and her siblings over.

"Mistystar and Willowshine want to talk to you", she meowed.

Tansypaw gasped, "She must be telling mother how well I'm doing at fishing!"

Stonepaw nodded excitedly, "We are both doing really well at fishing and fighting!"

Tansypaw replied, "So why do they need Rainpaw?"

Normally this comment would have hurt Rainpaw, but as she entered the Medicine Cat den, Rainpaw noticed the serious looks in the eyes of the adult cats and knew this was not a meeting about fishing.

Mistystar was first to speak, "We have something to tell the three of you. It's time for this secret to be told."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rainpaw's blue eyes widened, "What secret?"

Mistystar and Willowshine exchanged uneasy glances, hesitating as if they did not want to answer. After a long moment, Willowshine whispered, "It's time the three of you find out who your father is."

Tansypaw shrugged, as if the subject did not matter, "I know who our father is, Willowshine. He was a rogue you met while hunting. If our father was anyone else, we'd already know."

Stonepaw shook his head, "No, Tansypaw, our father is definitely RiverClan. He just doesn't want anyone to know he had kits with a medicine cat. Willowshine would never break the warrior code twice."

Rainpaw saw the certainty in her brother's eyes, and wished he could be as certain as he was. She noticed that Willowshine looked even more uneasy than before. Mistystar nudged the nervous medicine cat encouragingly. "Go on and tell them. Why shelter them from the truth forever?"

Willowshine nodded helplessly, "Kits, my beautiful kits, I wish I didn't have to tell you this. Your father is not a rogue, like Tansypaw suggested, or a RiverClan cat like Stonepaw said."

All three apprentices sat stone still, eyes wide with shock. Rainpaw had guessed that her littermates were wrong, but hadn't wished to hear her mother say it. "So who is our father then?" she asked nervously.

"Another medicine cat," Willowshine mewed.

"No! It can't be! You're lying!" Tansypaw and Stonepaw cried in unison. Rainpaw did not speak out with her siblings, instead thinking quietly. If her father was another medicine cat..._It can't be Littlecloud, could it? He's so old and none of us are tabbies. That means either Kestrelflight or Jayfeather is our father. _Then, as if StarClan itself had revealed the answer, Rainpaw suddenly knew exactly who her father was.

"Jayfeather!" she cried. "Our father is Jayfeather!"

The other cats all turned, staring at her. Willowshine, Mistystar, and Mothwing looked surprised at Rainpaw's outburst. Tansypaw and Stonepaw, however, were shaking their heads. "That old grump? He's not our father. Willowshine used to hate him, remember? He's the meanest cat in all the forest!" Stonepaw meowed confidently.

Rainpaw turned to Willowshine, knowing she was right, "It is him, isn't it? Jayfeather?"

"Yes," came the almost inaudible reply.

The three apprentices sat in disbelief, until Tansypaw managed to squeak, "Why? Why him?"

Willowshine looked as if explaining her story was the last thing she wanted to do, and spoke quietly while staring at her paws, "Kits, when I first met Jayfeather, I thought he was horribly grumpy. As Stonepaw said, he is kind of mean. I hated him for moons and dreaded seeing him at gatherings or at Half Moon. As we grew older, though, I realized that he was not as angry as I once thought. He had a hard life, but was strong. He has a big heart, and when I saw his true colors, I knew I loved him."

Stonepaw and Tansypaw looked horrified. "We're half-clan!" they cried. Tansypaw turned to Mistystar with terrified eyes, "Will you kick us out of RiverClan?"

Mistystar shook her head. "Of course not. It is not your fault you were born. The three of you were born because StarClan willed it. You will stay RiverClan cats" she replied gently.

"Well, I hate Jayfeather for this. I don't even feel like a true RiverClan cat now," Stonepaw mewed sadly.

Rainpaw nodded, "Does he even know he has kits?"

Willowshine looked at her for a long moment, then nodded, "He knew I was expecting. He didn't want to know you, though. Jayfeather thought it was best if you three only thought of yourselves as true RiverClan cats."

Tansypaw narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't want us," she mewed, a disappointed expression covering her face.

Stonepaw nodded, "If Jayfeather doesn't want to know me, then I want nothing to do with him. I am a RiverClan cat!"

Mistystar and Willowshine exchanged glances. Rainpaw noticed they both looked saddened by her littermates' response. "I want to meet him," she whispered cautiously.

Willowshine brightened and Mistystar meowed, "Good. It's important to know one's parents. Rainpaw, you may come to the gathering tonight so that you may meet your father. Tansypaw and Stonepaw, why don't you two stay in camp tonight? If you really don't want to know your father, I don't want to force you to. You can meet him when you're ready." She stood up and left the medicine cat's den. Tansypaw and Stonepaw followed her, unhappy to be missing a gathering.

Rainpaw stayed behind with her mother. Willowshine licked her daughter's head comfortingly, "Don't worry, Rainpaw. I'm sure your father will love to meet you." Rainpaw realized suddenly she was not sure she really wanted to meet Jayfeather. Would he really like her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, Rainpaw followed the RiverClan cats to the island. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, and the air was warm and comforting, but Rainpaw felt more nervous than she had ever felt in her life. It wasn't that she had never been to a gathering before- she had been to a few, actually. This time was different, though. It was the first time Rainpaw was going without her brother and sister, and it was the first time she would get to talk to Jayfeather. Before, the three would just find a group of other apprentices and talk about their training. This time Rainpaw was expected to speak to a very important medicine cat, who also happened to be her father.

As Rainpaw leapt from the tree trunk onto the island she glanced around nervously. ThunderClan was already there, mingling with the newly arriving RiverClan cats. Rainpaw heard paw steps behind her and turned to see her mother following her. Willowshine touched her ear gently, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes. What if he doesn't like me?" Rainpaw asked.

Mistystar was working her way over to the apprentice and her mother, and heard the conversation, "Remember, he doesn't know you yet. He may not react well. If he doesn't like you that could just be his personality; he isn't the friendliest cat. Willowshine likes you. Having one loving parent is a good thing. Be glad you have your mother."

"Yes, Mistystar," Rainpaw replied.

Willowshine nudged her, "Come on, ThunderClan is already here. Follow me."

Rainpaw followed her mother through the crowd of cats and around the island. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, talking with one another peacefully. A group of apprentices called over to her, inviting Rainpaw to join them, but she stayed with Willowshine, who was strolling up to the base of the Great Oak. The other medicine cats were already there. Mothwing was deep in discussion with Littlecloud about whitecough, while Jayfeather and Kestrelflight sat quietly, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Jayfeather, can I talk to you?" Willowshine asked.

Jayfeather exchanged a surprised glance with Kestrelflight, "Yeah, sure."

Jayfeather and Willowshine moved over to a nearby pine tree, just out of ear shot from the other cats. Willowshine faced Jayfeather while Rainpaw ducked behind her.

"Jayfeather, you have not seen your kits," Willowshine meowed.

He shook his head, "Medicine cats should not have kits. I did not want to be in the same mess that my mother caused."

"But you are. You have children. Jayfeather, you do not have to follow in Leafpool or Crowfeather's paw steps. You can let your kits know the truth. They know I'm their mother. I didn't give them to someone else to raise."

Jayfeather again shook his head, "Willowshine, I didn't want this. I never wanted kits. I love you, really I do, but I can't be there for our kits. Now I know why Leafpool gave me and my littermate up. I understand her now. You should have done the same."

"No! I would not let my kits live a lie! I told Mistystar right away when I found out I was expecting. She was angry, but it was too late. I was going to have kits. I am lucky to have such an understanding leader. She knew I'd broken the warrior code, but she wouldn't allow me to give up my kits."

"Well, she should have," Jayfeather pressed.

"Maybe you're forgetting Mistystar is half-clan, too! Bluestar gave her and Stonefur up. She didn't find out the truth about her parents until she was a warrior, just like you and your littermates. Mistystar was willing to let me raise my kits. I didn't have to give up my position- I just took a break," Willowshine meowed.

Jayfeather narrowed his sightless eyes, "That's fine for you, but I don't want to know my kits! I want nothing to do with them. They'll only be torn between two clans and I don't want Bramblestar to find out about this."

Rainpaw sighed sadly, realizing Jayfeather was not going to be happy to see her. Willowshine had turned around, looking for the apprentice. Her mother motioned for her to come over.

"Jayfeather, you have three kits. Stonepaw, Tansypaw, and Rainpaw. Two are back at camp, but Rainpaw is here to see you," Willowshine meowed.

Jayfeather leaned forward, scenting Rainpaw's fur. "She is not my daughter. I have no kits."

Rage suddenly filled Rainpaw. With a sudden burst of confidence, the young she-cat erupted, "I am your daughter! I look just like you. We have the same dark gray fur and blue eyes! Any cat can plainly see the resemblance!"

Jayfeather snorted, "There are many dark gray cats. That doesn't make you my daughter. I have no kits!" The medicine cat stood up and stalked back to the roots of the Great Oak.

Rainpaw saw heads turning her way. Her outburst had been loud enough for every cat on the island. The four leaders, now perched on a branch of the Great Oak, were staring at her intently.

Bramblestar was the first to speak, "Who did you say your father was?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A hush came over the island as every cat turned to look at Rainpaw.

Blackstar meowed, "I heard her say who her father was."

"We _all_ heard her say it," Onestar agreed.

Rainpaw stared at her paws, not wanting to look up at the leaders. Willowshine wrapped her tail around Rainpaw protectively.

"Rainpaw?," Bramblestar meowed, prompting her.

The apprentice looked up at the ThunderClan leader and saw his amber eyes were gentle. "It's all right, little one. Tell us who your father is. No one will be angry with you."

"My...my father is Jayfeather," Rainpaw whispered slowly.

"Liar! She lies!" Jayfeather cried, "I have no daughter!"

Willowshine turned to the tom, fire burning in her normally gentle green eyes, "You have three kits and you know it! You're the liar!"

As the leaders sat staring, dumbfounded by the quarreling medicine cats, Rainpaw heard the shuffling of paws in the crowd and turned to see a tabby and white she-cat stalking up to Jayfeather, getting so close her nose almost touched his. The cat's amber eyes were filled with rage.

"You have _kits_?" the she-cat growled.

"No, Leafpool! They're lying!" Jayfeather meowed.

Leafpool snorted, "Then why don't I believe you? Do you want your kits to live in a lie?"

Jayfeather stared at her, growling, "You let me be raised in a lie and I turned out just fine."

Another set of paws thundered through the crowd. The dark gray tom didn't wait to reach Jayfeather before he began his speech. "Have you learned nothing from my mistake?" Crowfeather snarled, "I abandoned Leafpool when she was expecting you three. I denied your existence when I found out I had kits. I lost _my daughter_ because of the mistake I made. I blame myself for Hollyleaf's death! Do you know how many nights I've sat awake, wishing I had been in your life? Wishing I'd had the chance to raise you, to teach you, to love you? I was wrong to deny that I had kits. Leafpool had to give you up! This whole lie caused Hollyleaf to die!"

The island was filled the gasps of surprised gasps. Rainpaw stared at the angry tom, wishing she could disappear.

Jayfeather shook his head, his sightless blue eyes were beginning to with sadness, "You did not cause Hollyleaf to die. She ran away, but she came back. Hollyleaf died bravely in battle. It had nothing to do with the lie."

Crowfeather shook his head angrily, "I never forgave myself. For any of that. How can a father grieve the death of a daughter he did not know? Don't lose your kits, Jayfeather. Don't let them live in a lie. They deserve to know the truth."

Silence filled the air. Rainpaw was glad to see the anger ebb away from Crowfeather's eyes.

From somewhere on the island a cat shouted, "Go Crowfeather!" Slowly the island was loud with the yowls of cats, approving of Crowfeather's speech. The yowls lasted for a long time, until Blackstar waved his white tail, signaling the cats to quiet down.

"So WindClan had kits in ThunderClan, who had kits in RiverClan. I supposed one of those kits will have kits in ShadowClan next," the ShadowClan leader meowed, half joking. "Seriously, though. Mistystar, if Willowshine had kits, why let her continue to be medicine cat?"

The RiverClan cat stood on her branch, ready to defend her decision, "That is a good question. When Willowshine first told me she was going to have kits, I was angry. How could our beloved medicine cat have kits? And with a tom from another clan? Then I realized something. Is it right to force a mother to give up her kits because of her position? Leafpool had to give her kits up, and eventually even she had to give up being a medicine cat. She lost on her kits and position. I didn't want Willowshine to suffer the same fate. She made a mistake, but the kits were still going to be born. For those of you who don't already know: I am half clan. My mother was Bluestar of ThunderClan. She gave Stonefur and me up to become deputy. My brother and I didn't know our real mother until she was on her deathbed. During the reign of TigerClan, Stonefur was asked to murder two apprentices, simply because they were half clan. It is not a kit's fault she is half clan. Sometimes punishing a parent punishes the kit. A kit is not responsible for her parents' mistakes. That is why I allowed Willowshine to raise her kits and keep her position. She is a great medicine cat and a great mother."

Onestar nodded his approval, "Mistystar is right. Why punish a kit for a crime they did not commit? Hopefully Willowshine's kits will grow up to be great warriors- an asset to RiverClan." The WindClan leader leapt down from his branch, deciding this gathering was finished and began walking toward the tree trunk, with the rest of his clan following.

Crowfeather turned to Jayfeather. "Don't make the same mistake I did," he meowed quietly before walking away.

Rainpaw watched the warrior leave. ShadowClan followed WindClan off the island, leaving just RiverClan and ThunderClan. Bramblestar glanced at the RiverClan apprentice, "Good luck with your training, young one. Hopefully Jayfeather will meet your littermates soon." Rainpaw nodded shyly. Bramblestar turned away, Leafpool following him.

Willowshine turned to Jayfeather, "Will you listen to Leafpool and Crowfeather?"

Without a glance toward Rainpaw, Jayfeather shook his head, "I can't. I understand why Leafpool gave her kits up now. My littermates and I never had to be torn between to clans."

"But you're a father! It doesn't matter that you are from ThunderClan. You still have a responsibility to your kits!" Willowshine persuaded.

Jayfeather stood up, turning away from Willowshine and Rainpaw, "Willowshine, I have no kits."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rainpaw pushed her way into the apprentices' den, ready to curl up in her nest and forget what happened at the gathering. Her littermates, still awake, waiting eagerly to hear Rainpaw's news.

"So? How did it go? Does Jayfeather hate us?" Tansypaw demanded.

Stonepaw had already noticed the pained look in his sister's eyes. "I knew he wouldn't like us! That hateful old badger had better stay away from me or I'll..."

Willowshine poked her head in the den, wanting to wish her kits goodnight, "Stonepaw! Mind your tongue. Jayfeather is a respected medicine cat. If you don't have anything nice to say, then you can just keep quiet!"

"But he hates us, doesn't he?" Tansypaw cried.

Willowshine glanced over at Rainpaw, then mewed quietly, "Remember, he just found out he had kits. Give him time. Jayfeather just needs to get used to the idea of being a father."

Stonepaw shook his head indignantly, "Don't defend him! If Jayfeather's going to hate us, then he better watch out for me! If I even meet him in battle, I swear I'll shred him!"

"You certainly will not!" Willowshine batted her son on his head, "Now go to sleep, all of you! It's been a long night and you have training tomorrow."

As their mother turned back and the three were left alone, Stonepaw turned to his sister, "Rainpaw, what exactly did he say?

Tansypaw nodded, "Did he actually say he hated us?"

"No...Not exactly. He said he had no kits," Rainpaw mewed.

Stonepaw looked shocked, "He just denied you were his? He says he's not a father?"

"That's what he said, and I told him I was a little too loudly. The whole island found out about us," the she-cat whispered.

Tansypaw and Stonepaw exchanged upset glances. When Stonepaw turned back to Rainpaw, she noticed anger in his eyes, "Well, what did the leaders say? Did a fight break out?"

"No, but Leafpool and Crowfeather both tried to convince Jayfeather to change his mind. They were really angry."

"Wow...and he didn't listen to them?" Tansypaw asked.

Rainpaw shook her head, "No, he didn't. But it isn't really his fault! He only just found out he has kits!" _Why am I defending him? _, Rainpaw thought.

Stonepaw stared at Rainpaw, rage burning in his blue eyes, looking just like Jayfeather, "_What?_ Don't you dare defend that poor excuse for a cat!"

"But it was kind of a shock..." Rainpaw mewed, still feeling the need to defend her father.

"No! If you are going to defend that...that...piece of fox-dung, I don't even want to see you anymore. No sister of mine would ever consider _Jaydung_ to be our father!"

Tansypaw nodded her agreement, "Stonepaw's right. If you're going to defend Jayfeather, you are no longer our sister."

Rainpaw watched in despair as her littermates turned their backs to her, leaving her to curl up sadly in her nest and wish she'd never been born.

"You are useless! Utterly useless!" Hollowflight lectured for the umpteenth time that day. "You can't catch a fish, you hate swimming, you waste all this time hunting mice and birds...it's like you aren't a RiverClan cat!"

Rainpaw stared at her paws, "I've been trying, Hollowflight."

"Trying isn't good enough! You've been my apprentice for moons, and you just can't learn. Tansypaw and Stonepaw are having their assessments today. That means if they pass Mistystar will make them warriors, and you'll still be an apprentice," Hollowflight continued, angrier that Rainpaw had ever seen him.

"Well...maybe I'm not supposed to be a RiverClan warrior," Rainpaw meowed.

Hollowflight's eyes widened, "_What?_ That's like saying you don't want to be a cat. That's who you are, and you can't do anything about it. You are RiverClan!"

"But my father is not," Rainpaw whispered.

"Do you think you should be in ThunderClan? Do you think you belong under all those trees, with your father who doesn't even like you?" Hollowflight pressed, disbelieving his apprentice.

Rainpaw stared her mentor in the eyes, "Do you think I should really be in RiverClan? You said it yourself: I can't fish and I hate the water. But I _can_ catch mice and birds. Maybe RiverClan is not where I'm supposed to be."

Hollowflight's eyes burned with rage, "Come on, we're going back to camp. If you can't take training seriously, then I shouldn't have to waste my mind training you. You can spend the rest of your life as an apprentice, cleaning out the elder's den and the nursery! If you ever get serious about wanting to learn, then, and only then, will I continue training you as my apprentice."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Rainpaw followed Hollowflight into camp, she noticed all her clanmates were gathering around the center of the camp, where a tree stump stood. Mistystar was standing on the trunk, looking ready to call a meeting to begin. _I wonder what's going on._ Rainpaw thought. Perhaps a clan meeting would get her mind off the horrible day she was having.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own fish gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting?" Mistystar called.

Rainpaw saw Willowshine sitting by the base of the tree stump, looking ready to burst with pride. Tansypaw and Stonepaw sat neatly groomed beside their mother. Rainpaw's heart sunk as she realized what kind of meeting Mistystar was calling. It was to be a warrior's ceremony.

"Tansypaw and Stonepaw have passed their assessments today, so I am pleased that we can welcome them as full RiverClan warriors. Will the two of you please step forward?"

Rainpaw stared at her siblings sadly as they stood proudly before Mistystar. _I should be there with them_, she thought.

Mistystar stared at the two apprentices for a moment before beginning the ceremony, "Stonepaw, you have been my deputy's apprentice, and Reedwhisker has trained you well. May StarClan now recognize you as Stoneclaw. RiverClan honors your bravery and courage."

"Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw!" his clanmate called. Rainpaw forced herself to cheer for her brother along with the others, even though it pained her.

Mistystar did not give Rainpaw much time to wallow in her misery before continuing, "Tansypaw, you have been my apprentice, and I have enjoyed watching you grow and learn. May StarClan now recognize you as Tansyleaf. RiverClan honors your compassion and determination."

"Tansyleaf! Tansyleaf!" RiverClan called cheerfully. Two new warriors were always a cause for celebration, but for Rainpaw, a cause for despair. She knew she should have been part of this ceremony. Rainpaw had tried just as hard as her littermates to learn proper RiverClan skills, but while those skills came naturally to Stoneclaw and Tansyleaf, Rainpaw could not learn them for anything.

_I can't fish. I can't swim. I hate the water. How will I ever become a RiverClan warrior? Maybe I should just be an apprentice forever_, Rainpaw thought, feeling miserable. _The whole last moon has been horrible. I find out who my father is, and he rejects me. My littermates hate me for defending my father. My mentor thinks I'm useless. What is wrong with my life?_

"Hey, Rainpaw, isn't there something you need to be doing" Hollowflight called, waving his tail toward the nursery.

Rainpaw nodded and dragged her paws over to where the kits were playing, happily unaware of her problems. A queen saw Rainpaw coming over and gathered up the kits to keep out of her way while she cleaned out the bedding. _There are younger apprentices who can do this. But where are they? Training. Because they aren't useless to RiverClan._

That night, Rainpaw watched Tansyleaf and Stoneclaw move to the center of camp, preparing for their vigil as the rest of the clan slept peacefully. _I should be there, too._ Rainpaw thought, staring at her littermates. Stoneclaw noticed his sister watching and whispered something to Tansyleaf. The two both glared at Rainpaw before turning the other way, ignoring her.

Heartbroken, Rainpaw headed to the apprentice's den. The three younger apprentices stared at her as she quietly settled in her nest. "Don't you have something better to do than stare at me?" Rainpaw growled.

Two of the apprentices turned away angrily, while the other continued staring at Rainpaw. "What's it like, still being an apprentice at your age?" Pouncepaw mewed.

"Go to sleep!" Rainpaw hissed, frightening the young apprentice.

"Meanie," Pouncepaw meowed, curling up in his nest.

_No, Pouncepaw, that's my father._ Rainpaw thought, closing her eyes sleepily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rainpaw was sick of RiverClan. A moon had passed since that horrible gathering where Jayfeather had denied Rainpaw was his daughter. Rainpaw had spent the last moon doing nothing other than clean out the elder's den and the nursery, except for the brief times where she could sneak away to hunt. Tansyleaf and Stoneclaw had not spoken one word to Rainpaw since their last argument, keeping busy with patrols and staying away from their sister. Not even Willowshine could persuade the warriors to reconcile with Rainpaw.

Hollowflight had stopped mentoring her. If Mistystar had noticed, she hadn't said anything. _Maybe keeping the camp clean is the only way I can serve RiverClan_, Rainpaw thought. The apprentice had sunk into a state of depression. She had no friends- Willowshine seemed to be the only cat who cared about Rainpaw, who had taken to sleeping outside Willowshine's den because the other apprentices wanted little to do with her. Life for the apprentice- who was now the size of a warrior- was horrible.

One day, a new-leaf storm raged throughout the forest. The cold wind blew loudly and rain poured down in waves. The weather was so bad that even the water-loving RiverClan cats wanted to stay in their warm, dry nests. That night, Rainpaw slept inside the medicine cat's den, curled up against her mother. As she slept, Rainpaw heard a voice calling her name.

"Rainpaw! Wake up!" the voice called.

Rainpaw opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar gray cat standing in the den.

"Who are you?" Rainpaw asked. "Do you need help?"

"No, Rainpaw. I am here to talk to you," the gray cat meowed.

Rainpaw noticed the stars in the cat's fur and realized she was a StarClan cat. "What do you want?" Rainpaw gasped.

"My name is Bluestar. I was once a leader of ThunderClan. Have you heard of me?"

"Yes!", Rainpaw meowed. "You're Mistystar's mother, aren't you?"

Bluestar nodded, "I am, and I am proud to have such a fine leader as a daughter, but I am not here to talk about her. I came to talk about you."

"Why?" Rainpaw asked.

"Because my kits were half-clan, just like you. My kits were born in ThunderClan, but were raised in RiverClan. It is clear to see that Mistystar belongs in RiverClan, even if that is not the clan she was born in. Sometimes half-clan cats do not belong in their mother's clan," Bluestar meowed.

Rainpaw's eyes widened, "Are you saying I don't belong in RiverClan?"

"I could never say that, because perhaps you do. What I can say is that maybe there is another clan that you belong in."

Rainpaw nodded, understanding, "But how can I leave my mother and littermates?"

Bluestar was beginning to fade away, but before she disappeared, she meowed, "Living in a clan you don't belong in is the greatest loss."

The apprentice suddenly knew what she had to do. Rainpaw realized she would never belong in RiverClan. _Bluestar is right. Just because I am half-clan doesn't mean I have to be part of my mother's clan!_ Reassured by Bluestar's words, Rainpaw settled back in her nest. She would have to leave RiverClan, but that could wait until the rain stopped.

By morning the storm had let up, and steams of sunlight were breaking through the clouds. The grass was soaked and the air was cold, but Rainpaw felt happier than she had in a moon. The apprentice ran through her daily tasks of cleaning out the nursery, playing with the kits, and keeping the elders company. When she finished, Rainpaw asked Hollowflight if she could go out and practice fishing alone. She didn't like tricking her mentor, but if she told him the truth about her plan, Hollowflight would not let her go.

With his permission, Rainpaw hurried out of camp. She headed for the lakeshore, taking in the fresh air and feeling the rays of the sun as the clouds disappeared. When Rainpaw reached the pebbly edge of the water, she did not stop to fish, but headed toward the ShadowClan border. Crossing into hostile territory, Rainpaw stayed close to the water's edge, knowing it was permitted to travel there. The apprentice noticed the difference in territories as she walked. While RiverClan was an open meadow, ShadowClan had many pine trees dotting the land.

Eventually Rainpaw reached the ThunderClan border. She sat down on the shoreline, not entering the territory. Rainpaw hoped to see a ThunderClan patrol come along. Today was the day Rainpaw left RiverClan for good.

The apprentice did not have to wait long for a ThunderClan cat to appear. Her heart sunk when she saw it was only a young apprentice, seemingly alone. Rainpaw had not seen this cat before- he was much smaller than her. _He's so young to be out on his own! I must look like a warrior to him!_ Rainpaw thought.

"Hello," Rainpaw called to the ThunderClan cat, whose eyes widened in terror at the sight of her. "Is your mentor here?"

The young cat shook his head, frightened, "I...uh...wanted to do a patrol by myself. My mentor doesn't know I'm here." He stopped, suddenly aware that he was confronting a cat from a different clan, "Wait? Are you a trespasser? Is RiverClan invading?"

"No, nothing like that," Rainpaw assured him. "Can you deliver a message for me?"

The apprentice suddenly brightened, "Deliver a message from a RiverClan warrior? Sure!"

"Can you tell Jayfeather to meet me here tomorrow at sunhigh?"

"Why? How do I know you are going to be here? How do I know this isn't a trick?" the apprentice questioned, trying to act tough.

Rainpaw sighed, "It's not a trick. I just really need you to tell Jayfeather my message, okay?"

"Okay...but you'd better not be tricking me!" he meowed.

"Thank you!" Rainpaw called after him as he started heading deeper into ThunderClan territory. She was disappointed that she wouldn't be joining ThunderClan today, but Rainpaw had hope that her life was going to improve. _Now I have to wait to see if Jayfeather will actually come_, she thought.

Realizing she couldn't go back to camp empty-pawed, Rainpaw attempted to catch a fish before heading back. Unsurprisingly, the apprentice failed at fishing. Rainpaw did manage to catch a blackbird, though. _Everything is going to get better! I can feel it..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rainpaw bounced into camp, feeling cheerful. The day had turned out to be lovely: the sun was shining, not a single cloud remained in the sky, and a warm breeze heated Rainpaw's fur. She dropped her bird onto the fresh fish pile and turned to look around the camp. _Hopefully today is my last day as a RiverClan cat_, Rainpaw thought. She would miss seeing her mother every day, but she wouldn't miss all the others in RiverClan. She wouldn't miss fishing or swimming, either.

"Rainpaw, did you finally catch a fish?" Hollowflight's voice sounded from the warrior's den.

Rainpaw turned to see her mentor strolling toward her. She moved quickly, trying to hide the blackbird from his sight. "No, Hollowflight. I didn't catch any fish."

Hollowflight's eyes narrowed, seeing the badly hidden blackbird. "A bird? Rainpaw! Sometimes I don't even know what to think of you! You might as well eat that. No one else is going to."

"At least I caught something. Just because it isn't a fish doesn't mean it can't feed the clan!" Rainpaw meowed, defending her catch.

Hollowflight shook his head, "Unless we were all starving to death, no one here would eat that. Can't you try to be a better RiverClan cat? Sometimes I think I'll be your mentor until I retire, and then Mistystar will _have_ to give you a warrior name."

"I am trying. Can't you see that?"

"No, no one can. You aren't like us," Hollowflight said sadly. "Maybe you don't belong here."

Rainpaw's eyes widened, "I've tried telling you that! I'm not _RiverClan_!"

Hollowflight sighed, "I know. I can see that now. You will never be one of us." He paused, staring at Rainpaw for a long minute before continuing, "Go eat your bird. I'm going to talk to Mistystar."

Rainpaw watched her mentor walk away. Inside, though relieved Hollowflight finally understood her, Rainpaw was nervous. Hollowflight needed to talk to Mistystar, and no doubt about his apprentice. _What's he going to say to her? That he doesn't want to be my mentor? Or that Mistystar should banish me from RiverClan?_

Rainpaw sat in a corner of the camp, alone, while eating her catch. Other cats went about their business, ignoring the wayward apprentice. She watched Tansyleaf and Stoneclaw come back from a fishing patrol, both with jaws full of fish. The two warriors dropped their catches off at the pile, taking one for themselves before heading over to the other warriors. Neither so much as glanced at their sister.

She watched Mistystar's den. Hollowflight had been in there for a long time. Rainpaw had long since finished the blackbird before Hollowflight emerged with Mistystar. Her mentor dipped his head in farewell to Mistystar and walked away, toward the warriors' den. Mistystar, however, strolled over to Rainpaw.

"What are you eating, Rainpaw?" the leader asked.

"Blackbird."

Mistystar blinked, "Did you catch it yourself?"

Rainpaw nodded, "Yes."

"You seem to be good at catching birds, Rainpaw. Mice and squirrels, too," Mistystar meowed.

"I practice a lot," Rainpaw replied.

Mistystar hesitated, "Now, Rainpaw, don't you think you should be practicing fishing? That's what we eat here?"

"But I don't eat fish. They're disgusting. Mice taste a lot better and they're easier to catch," Rainpaw argued.

"Hollowflight has some concerns about your training, and frankly, so do I. Rainpaw, your littermates are already warriors. Don't you want to be one with them?"

Rainpaw shook her head sadly, "Stoneclaw and Tansyleaf don't talk to me anymore. Not since I met Jayfeather. I do want to be a warrior, but I just can't seem to learn. I don't even like the water."

"You don't feel like a RiverClan cat," Mistystar commented.

"No, I don't," Rainpaw whispered.

Mistystar sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Rainpaw?"

The apprentice looked up at her leader, seeing pain and sadness in the old cat's eyes. "Are you going to banish me from RiverClan?" Rainpaw asked.

"Oh, no! Of course not, dear. I would never banish you unless you committed some horrible crime. Catching a blackbird isn't exactly horrible, is it?" Mistystar reassured Rainpaw.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Rainpaw asked.

Mistystar looked troubled, "I don't know. Sometimes cats aren't meant to be warriors. Maybe you could help out in the nursery permanently? The queens would love to have a break from their kits once in a while. Or maybe you're meant to be a medicine cat?"

"I don't think so, Mistystar," Rainpaw meowed.

"Well, we'll think of something. You don't have train to be a warrior anymore, though. You'll earn your warrior name some other way."

"Thank you," Rainpaw whispered.

Mistystar started to walk away, turning back to say, "Don't worry, Rainpaw. There will always be a place in RiverClan for you."

_But I'm leaving RiverClan,_ Rainpaw thought. _Tomorrow I join ThunderClan._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rainpaw had a difficult time falling asleep. She was too nervous to sleep. Thoughts about leaving RiverClan, leaving her mother, worried the apprentice. Did she truly not belong in RiverClan? Was running away from home cowardly? Would ThunderClan even accept her? These questions burned through Rainpaw's mind all night long. Restless, she finally got up out of her nest, and sat just outside the medicine cat's den.

_Do I belong in ThunderClan? Maybe I could be the next RiverClan medicine cat here_, Rainpaw wondered, staring up at the starry sky. _No. That can't be the solution. Surely Bluestar wouldn't have come to me if I was meant to be RiverClan's medicine cat. I must belong somewhere else._

The sun was just beginning to rise, the stars slowly fading. Rainpaw sighed, knowing this was the last morning she would spend in RiverClan. Even if ThunderClan would not accept her, she would not return to her mother's clan. Rainpaw knew she could not live here any longer. She felt it in her paws, a tugging sensation that pulled her thoughts to what life could be like. Rainpaw noticed the fading stars in the sky slowly swirling. The stars began to show images of the future. Rainpaw saw cats on the hunt, climbing trees to catch an evasive squirrel, pouncing on a pile of leaves for a fat mouse. She saw a patrol of cats moving through a land with trees in abundance. Rainpaw recognized a dark gray she-cat leading the patrol. _She looks just like me_, Rainpaw thought before realizing the cat was _her_.

As quickly as the images had appeared, they vanished from the sky. Rainpaw was left staring at pale yellow light covering the RiverClan camp. She knew what the images had meant, for they were sent by StarClan itself. She was meant to live in ThunderClan, and she would be an asset to the clan that adopted her.

As sunhigh approached, Rainpaw grew more nervous. RiverClan was up and about now, the camp in the usually hustle and bustle as daily business went on as usual. _They think today is a day like any other. They don't know that I'm leaving forever_, Rainpaw realized.

No cat noticed as Rainpaw left camp. It had been a long time since any cat had noticed her, except for Willowshine, Hollowflight, and Mistystar. The three of them did not see Rainpaw quietly leave the camp. Part of her felt guilty. She hadn't told her mother she was leaving. Rainpaw couldn't bear to tell Willowshine good-bye. She couldn't break her mother's heart like that.

Slowly, Rainpaw made her way to the ThunderClan border. She had to cross through ShadowClan territory to get there, but all was quiet on the lakeshore. When Rainpaw got to the border, doubt clouded her mind. _Jayfeather isn't going to come. He won't want to meet me here, _Rainpaw thought miserably, sitting on the pebbles by the water's edge.

After what seemed like moons, Rainpaw saw a gray shape moving in the corner of her eye. The gray shape moved along the lake shore, growing bigger as it got closer to her. Realizing that Jayfeather had come after all, Rainpaw felt a flood of relief fill her heart. Surely if he was willing to meet her, that was a good thing?

"You came," Rainpaw meowed as Jayfeather reached her.

The ThunderClan can looked far from pleased to meet his daughter again. "I'm here. Now what do you want?" he growled.

"To live with you in ThunderClan," Rainpaw replied.

Shock filled Jayfeather's blue eyes, "What? Why? Is something wrong in RiverClan?" He didn't sound as if he thought it was a good idea.

"I don't belong there. I can't fish, I hate the taste of fish, I hate swimming, my mentor thinks I'm useless," Rainpaw listed her RiverClan problems.

Jayfeather shrugged, "If you mentor doesn't like you, that's your fault. It doesn't sound like you're trying very hard."

"But I am trying! I practice fishing every day and I try to swim, but I hate the feel of water on my fur," Rainpaw said, defending herself.

"That's not my problem. Unless something is wrong in RiverClan, we're done here," Jayfeather meowed, turning away from his daughter.

Rainpaw ran in front of him, preventing Jayfeather from leaving, "I want to join ThunderClan."

"Well, you can't," Jayfeather hissed. "You are a RiverClan cat. Now go home!"

"RiverClan is not my home anymore. I'm never going back there, and you can't make me!" Rainpaw growled.

"I'll take you back there myself if I have to. You are not coming to ThunderClan with me and that is final!" Jayfeather tried to stomp away, but Rainpaw blocked him, rage filling her mind.

"I would think you'd be happy to have your daughter with you!" she hissed.

Jayfeather's eyes widened, flashing fire, "You _are not_ my daughter! I have no obligation to take you to ThunderClan and you have no right to say you belong there!"

"Why are you still lying? The whole island knows the truth. Whether you like it or not, I _am_ your daughter. You have three kits- two she-cats and a tom," Rainpaw mewed, lashing her tail in ager.

Jayfeather shook his head, the anger in his eyes beginning to die down, "I gave up my right to call the three of you my children long ago."

"But you can change, Jayfeather. I'm still your daughter. Tansyleaf and Stoneclaw are still your kits. You can make things right."

Surprise filled Jayfeather's eyes, "Your brother and sister are warriors?"

Rainpaw nodded, sadly. "Yes, they've been warriors for a moon."

"Why aren't you a warrior?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Jayfeather! I can't be a RiverClan warrior. Hollowflight even asked Mistystar if he could stop training me! I have no place in RiverClan," Rainpaw sighed.

Jayfeather shook his head, "But you could help Willowshine, or be a queen. There are more places in a clan than just for warriors."

Rainpaw disagreed, "I have no home with RiverClan. I've run away, and I'm not ever going back. I want to be a warrior, but with a clan I can be part of. RiverClan is not that clan."

"That doesn't mean you run away. You can't just hide from your problems, Rainpaw," Jayfeather growled.

Rainpaw was not to be put down, "Aren't you hiding from your problems? Are you still going to say that I am not your kit and that you have no kits in RiverClan?"

Jayfeather, dumbfounded by Rainpaw's words, sat down on the pebbles. "I know you are my kit now. I always knew, but you're right. I can't pretend that you don't exist. Perhaps I'm the one hiding from my problems," he sighed.

"I am half ThunderClan. I wasn't born with RiverClan skills, but maybe I was born to be in ThunderClan."

Jayfeather nodded, sadly. "I suppose you're right," he meowed.

Rainpaw brightened, "Please take me to your camp. I want to be part of ThunderClan."

"If Bramblestar will allow you to join. And don't expect me to suddenly love you- I'm still not comfortable with being a father yet."

"Oh, Jayfeather, thank you! I'll be the best ThunderClan warrior Bramblestar has ever seen. I promise!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jayfeather was silent as he and Rainpaw trekked through ThunderClan territory. Rainpaw followed closely behind the medicine cat, looking at her new surroundings in awe. Trees were everywhere: tall, thick ones. The perfect trees for climbing or for catching squirrels. Rainpaw thought the landscape was beautiful, loving the blanket of leaves that covered the soft, tender grass.

A movement caught Rainpaw's eyes. A fat mouse was moving by the base of an oak tree, half hidden by the long grass. Rainpaw instinctively dropped to a crouch, slowly moving toward the mouse. The creature never saw her coming. The apprentice leaped onto the mouse, killing it instantly. Rainpaw turned to Jayfeather, hoping he would be happy to see that she could hunt.

"Jayfeather! I caught a mouse," Rainpaw mewed excitedly.

The medicine cat nodded brusquely, "I heard. At least now you won't be meeting Bramblestar empty-pawed." Jayfeather kept walking deeper into ThunderClan. Rainpaw was slightly disappointed at his curt response, but brightened after realizing it was better than anything Hollowflight ever said.

Rainpaw followed Jayfeather into the hollow. She stopped at the entrance, taking in the sights of the ThunderClan camp. Slick stone walls rose protectively around the camp, sheltering it from enemies. Cats moved about the camp just like in RiverClan: apprentices practicing battle moves, kits begging elders for stories, queens sunning themselves. _They all seem so much like RiverClan cats_, Rainpaw thought.

When the cats scented the newcomer, all activity stopped. Rainpaw saw every cat's head turn her way, staring so intensely she felt as if her pelt were burning. Jayfeather slowly made his way into the camp, Rainpaw trailing as she was slowly made aware that ThunderClan may not be as welcoming as she had hoped.

"Jayfeather, what is the meaning of this?" a voice called from high up. Rainpaw raised her head, seeing Bramblestar perched on a ledge.

The medicine cat dipped his head to the leader, "Bramblestar, I have brought Rainpaw here."

Surprised murmurs rose through the camp. Cats that had been at that explosive gathering recognizing the name.

Bramblestar waited for the murmurs to die down before speaking, "I see that. Why did you bring her here? You claim she isn't your daughter. Surely you wouldn't bring a cat from a rival clan here without good reason?"

Rainpaw stepped forward, ignoring shocked gasps from the crowd, "Bramblestar, let me explain. I asked Jayfeather to bring me here. I have left RiverClan and wish to join ThunderClan."

The ThunderClan leader eyed the apprentice curiously, "Why, Rainpaw? Is there a problem at home?"

"Not exactly. I mean, Mistystar and everyone's fine. I don't belong there, though. I can't fish at all, I hate swimming, my own mentor even asked Mistystar if he could stop mentoring me. He thought I was a waste of his time!" Rainpaw meowed.

Bramblestar nodded, "And you think ThunderClan is a better fit for you?"

"Yes. I can hunt! I even caught this mouse on the way here!" Rainpaw shoved her mouse toward the ledge so Bramblestar could see it.

"I see," Bramblestar said. "But what about your mother? Or your littermates? Surely you'll miss them?"

"My littermates no longer consider me their sister because I defended Jayfeather after the gathering and because they think I'm an embarrassment to the clan. They've already been made warriors," Rainpaw sighed.

Silence filled the hollow as Bramblestar sat on High Ledge, deep in thought. Finally, after a long hesitation, he turned to Jayfeather, "What do you think? You said yourself Rainpaw is not your daughter, and know you've brought her to join the clan. You must see something in her that changed your mind."

Rainpaw watched her father as he paused, searching for the words to say. "I made a mistake, Bramblestar. I was wrong to say I had no kits. Not only did I break the warrior code by having them, but I turned my back on my daughter the moment I met her. I hid from the consequence my crime caused, but now I see that Rainpaw, as well as her littermates are mine. She is half ThunderClan, so she does have some right to be here."

Bramblestar nodded, "That is a good answer, Jayfeather. Very well, Rainpaw, you may join ThunderClan. I will appoint you a mentor before moonhigh. This meeting is over."

He turned and went into the den on the ledge. The crowd of cats gathered underneath the ledge slowly went back to their business, some lingering, staring at their new clanmate.

Rainpaw glanced at Jayfeather, "What do I do now?"

"I guess I should show you the camp," Jayfeather growled. "Follow me."

As moonhigh approached, Rainpaw had settled well into ThunderClan. She had met the elders, who were very friendly and welcoming to her. The warriors seemed decent, though some of the younger ones gave her some strange looks. The kits were cute and curious, and asked Rainpaw all about life in RiverClan. She realized how much like RiverClan ThunderClan truly was, liking her new home more and more.

Rainpaw waited impatiently for Bramblestar to announce who her mentor would be. Finally, the dark tabby took his place on the High Ledge, and called a clan meeting to order.

"Tonight, we welcome a new apprentice. Though not from ThunderClan by birth, I'm sure she will train hard and be an asset to our clan. Rainpaw, step forward."

Rainpaw stepped closer to the base of the ledge, staring up at her new leader with wide blue eyes.

"From this day forth, you are Rainpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan. Leafpool, you are without apprentice. You have known hardships through having half-clan kits yourself, and have proved to be a valuable warrior nonetheless. You will be mentor to Rainpaw."

Rainpaw recognized the tabby-and-white she-cat as she stepped forward, "Thank you, Bramblestar." Leafpool gently touched her nose to Rainpaw's. "Welcome to ThunderClan."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rainpaw padded after Leafpool, "So what are you going to train me to do today?"

"Well, you are old enough to be a warrior already, so you must know some things already, right?" Leafpool asked.

"Um...I can hunt a little. I can catch mice, birds, and squirrels," Rainpaw replied.

Leafpool nodded, "That's good. What about your battle moves?"

Rainpaw thought for a moment, "Hollowflight taught me quite a few moves. The ones in water I couldn't do at all, but I'm really good at several land moves."

"In ThunderClan, we only fight on land. So how about we see what you can do, okay?" Leafpool suggested.

Leafpool led the way to the training hollow. She instructed Rainpaw to try and attack her as if they were actually in a battle. Rainpaw nodded, and immediately sprang at her mentor without giving Leafpool time to think. She leaped onto her mentor's back, causing Leafpool to yowl in surprise. Rainpaw was able to knock Leafpool off her paws easily. The apprentice rolled Leafpool onto her belly, holding her down with all the strength Rainpaw could muster. She felt Leafpool go limp, but Rainpaw wasn't fooled. When Leafpool suddenly tried to dislodge the apprentice, she failed miserably. If they had been in a real battle, Leafpool would have been a dead cat.

As Rainpaw let go of her mentor, Leafpool struggled to sit up, panting. "Wow, Rainpaw, you're really good at that. I didn't know RiverClan taught that move," she gasped.

Rainpaw nodded, "I was really good at the land battle moves. I think it was the only part of training I was good at."

"Well, you were good at one move. Let's see if you're good at any others," Leafpool meowed.

Rainpaw spent the remainder of the day practicing ThunderClan battle moves with Leafpool, beating her mentor every time. Leafpool had not had to teach her apprentice or give her any instruction because Rainpaw didn't seem to need it. By the time the sun was beginning to set, they were doing extremely advanced battle moves that even a seasoned warrior has a hard time perfecting. Rainpaw, however, executed each move with precision and perfection, leaving Leafpool gasping for breath. During the course of the training session, Rainpaw realized that not all of the moves were ones she had learned in RiverClan, but she seemed to do them perfectly.

"Okay...I think we're done for the day..." Leafpool panted. "Or maybe...for the rest of your apprenticeship."

Rainpaw stared at her mentor in shock, "Was I really that good?"

"Good? I don't think I've seen any warrior fight like that before," Leafpool mewed, catching her breath.

"But, Leafpool, I've never done most of those moves before," Rainpaw said.

Her mentor looked at her apprentice sharply, "You haven't? Ever?"

Rainpaw shook her head, "Never. Why can I fight like that if I've never learned those moves?"

"I don't know, Rainpaw. They seemed to come so naturally to you. I could have sworn you were an experienced warrior I was fighting," Leafpool meowed, tipping her head to one side. "At any rate, the sun is going down. Let's go back to camp and get something to eat."

"Okay, Leafpool," Rainpaw mewed.

When Leafpool dismissed Rainpaw for the night, the apprentice made her way to the apprentice's den. A fluffy gray she-cat was sitting outside the den, washing her fur.

"Who are you?" Rainpaw asked.

"Brindlepaw," the she-cat mewed, glancing up at the new apprentice, "How are you liking ThunderClan so far?"

"It's nice. I beat Leafpool during battle training today," Rainpaw said.

Brindlepaw looked surprised, "You did? That's so cool! I'm getting pretty good at fighting, but I'm a better hunter. My brother is a great fighter, though."

"I'm good at hunting, too," Rainpaw mewed.

"Maybe we can hunt together sometime," Brindlepaw suggested. "But now we'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a full day of training!"

Rainpaw followed Brindlepaw into the den. Four other apprentices were already in their nests, looking up curiously as Rainpaw made her way to an empty nest.

"Everyone," Brindlepaw announced, "This is Rainpaw." She turned to face her new friend, "Rainpaw, meet the other ThunderClan apprentices: Wolfpaw, Swiftpaw, Cedarpaw, and Spottedpaw."

Rainpaw dipped her head in greeting, "Hello."

"Hi!" came the friendly welcoming from three of the apprentices. Cedarpaw stayed silent, glaring at Rainpaw will cold blue eyes.

Brindlepaw continued, "Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw are my brothers. Our parents are Whitewing and Birchfall. We're the eldest apprentices and will be made warriors in just a couple moons. Spottedpaw and Cedarpaw are both quite a bit younger. They were just made apprentices a moon ago."

Spottedpaw, a pretty tortoiseshell, mewed, "It's nice to meet you, Rainpaw! It will be nice having another she-cat in the den."

Brindlepaw and Spottedpaw both giggled. Rainpaw settled into her nest, feeling comfortable with these apprentices. They hardly knew her and were already nicer than every RiverClan apprentice had ever been. Happily, Rainpaw was able to drift into a deep, lovely sleep.

~~~~  
"Rainpaw...Rainpaw..." a small voice called.

Rainpaw opened her eyes, the call waking her up. Immediately, the apprentice was wide awake, realizing she was no longer in the apprentice's den, but in a grassy field. A kit sat in the long grass, still calling her name.

"I'm here," Rainpaw meowed, "Who are you?"

The kit ignored her question, "I am here to bring you a great prophecy."

Rainpaw's eyes widened, "A prophecy? But I'm not a clan leader!"

"The prophecy was meant for you, Rainpaw. Now that you are in ThunderClan, StarClan can give you the message," the kit mewed ominously.

"Now that I'm in ThunderClan I can have the prophecy? So this is where I belong! Bluestar was right," Rainpaw meowed excitedly.

The kit glared at Rainpaw, "Hush! The prophecy states, 'Out of the deadly storm, Rain will come wash the darkness away and save the forest.'

Rainpaw stared in shock, "I am supposed to save the forest? From what darkness? And what storm?"

"I cannot tell you," the kit mewed, "But you have been given a gift. Use this gift for good so that the evil force that is coming will not win."

"A gift? You mean that I am able to do battle moves I've never been taught?" Rainpaw asked.

The kit nodded, "You were born with the ability to do every battle move from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. A storm is coming, Rainpaw. You are the only one who can save the clans."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Leafpool!" Rainpaw called into the warrior's den. The sun had barely begun to rise, casting shadows across the camp. Most of ThunderClan was still curled up in their nests, Leafpool included.

No reply came to Rainpaw's call at first. The apprentice paced nervously outside. She had to tell Leafpool about her dream- about the prophecy!

Finally, the tabby she-cat pushed through the entrance of the warrior's den. She blinked tired amber eyes as she focused on her apprentice. "Rainpaw, why are you up already? We don't have to start training yet," Leafpool trailed off, seeing the frightened expression in Rainpaw's eyes. "This isn't about training, is it?"

Rainpaw shook her head, "I had a dream. I think it's a prophecy from StarClan."

"A prophecy? Usually on leaders or medicine cats receive those. Who gave you the prophecy?" Leafpool asked.

"A kit," Rainpaw replied.

Leafpool sat on her haunches, thinking. "What did the kit look like?"

"Um...ginger, I think," Rainpaw meowed, trying to remember.

"She-cat or tom?"

Rainpaw closed her eyes, trying to remember, "She-cat."

Leafpool nodded, "It could have been Firekit, I suppose."

"Who's Firekit?"

Leafpool hesitated, "She was Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kit. They had one kit last season- a ginger she-cat, but she died after just one moon of greencough. Her name was Firekit, named after Firestar."

"Oh...well maybe that was her, but she told me something really strange," Rainpaw mewed.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Leafpool inquired.

Rainpaw paused, remembering Firekit's exact words, "Out of the deadly storm, Rain will come wash the darkness away and save the forest."

Leafpool's eyes widened, "It seems that the prophecy was meant for you."

"What should I do?" Rainpaw asked, worried.

"For right now, nothing. We don't know what the evil is yet," Leafpool mewed.

Rainpaw sighed, "Alright, Leafpool."

"And it would probably be a good idea to keep this a secret. You don't want to worry your clanmates."

Rainpaw nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Good. Now how about a hunting patrol?"

"I got it!" Brindlepaw called from up in a tree.

Rainpaw looked up at her friend, who was holding a squirrel in her jaws, "Good catch!"

Ivypool, Brindlepaw's mentor, glanced at Rainpaw, "You've hunted well today, too."

Leafpool nodded, "You have. Two mice and a robin. That's great!"

Rainpaw's eyes filled with pride. She had been in ThunderClan for three days now, and had already proved to not only be a skilled fighter, but a great hunter. Leafpool had taught her the proper techniques for hunting, and Rainpaw had proved to be a quick learner.

Ivypool was looking equally proud of her own apprentice, "You know, Brindlepaw, it won't be long until you're made a warrior. Who knows- maybe you'll be one before your brothers!"

Brindlepaw scrambled down from the tree, squirrel firmly clasped in her teeth. Dropping it on the ground, she turned to Rainpaw, "Wouldn't it be great if we were made warriors together?"

Rainpaw didn't answer Brindlepaw. She scented something familiar, but something that did not belong in ThunderClan territory. "RiverClan!"

Four RiverClan cats pushed their way through the trees. Rainpaw recognized Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Tansyleaf, and Stoneclaw. The intruders looked angry.

Leafpool pushed herself to the front of the hunting patrol. "Mistystar, what can I do for you?" she mewed, dipping her head in respect.

Stoneclaw shoved himself in front of his leader, "You know exactly why we're here! You stole my sister!"

Mistystar glared at her warrior before turning back to the ThunderClan cats. Her eyes met Rainpaw's briefly before speaking to Leafpool. "We have something that needs to be discussed with Bramblestar, if you don't mind."

"Certainly," Leafpool meowed.

Rainpaw followed her mentor back to camp, trying to stay away from the RiverClan cats, which were being watched by Ivypool and Brindlepaw.

As the patrol made their way into the hollow, Leafpool called, "Bramblestar!"

The dark tabby poked his head out of his den. Seeing Mistystar, he leaped onto High Ledge. "Mistystar, what are you doing here?"

The gray she-cat meowed, "I think you know why I'm here, Bramblestar."

He nodded, "I have an idea."

"You stole my sister, crowfood!" Stoneclaw howled.

Mistystar shoved the tom out of her way, "Be quiet. Let me handle this." Turning to Bramblestar, she meowed, "I'm sorry for my warrior, but you see, three days ago Rainpaw disappeared from camp. We followed her scent here."

Bramblestar nodded, "Jayfeather brought her here. She claimed she left RiverClan and wished to join ThunderClan."

"Rainpaw is here on her own free will, then?" Mistystar mewed.

"She is. Rainpaw? Why don't you tell Mistystar why you left?"

Rainpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed. She glanced up at her former leader, "Mistystar, I told you I was useless in RiverClan."

Mistystar shook her head, "But I told you there would always be a place in RiverClan for you. You didn't have to leave."

"I did. I was meant to live in ThunderClan."

Stoneclaw shoved his way over to Rainpaw, staring at her with cold blue eyes. "You _will_ come back to RiverClan with us," he growled.

Tansyleaf padded up to stand beside her brother, "Please, Rainpaw, come back. Willowshine misses you."

"I'm not going back. ThunderClan is my home now," Rainpaw insisted.

"No, it's not. You are my sister and you belong in RiverClan," Stoneclaw hissed.

Rainpaw glared at her brother icily, "You told me that you no longer saw me as your littermate. For an entire moon you and Tansyleaf ignored me."

Bramblestar leaped off of the High Ledge and shouldered his way between the quarreling littermates. "Rainpaw has made her decision. She stays in ThunderClan, Stoneclaw."

A voice from somewhere in the camp called, "Send her back to RiverClan!"

Rainpaw stared down at her paws. _Am I not really welcome here?_, she thought.

Bramblestar looked out into the crowd, "Who said that?"

A small brown tabby tom moved through the crowd of ThunderClan cats. Rainpaw gasped in shock as she recognized Cedarpaw.

"I said it," he meowed. "Send that piece of crowfood back to where she belongs."

Bramblestar lashed his tail in anger. "I will not send Rainpaw away because some young apprentice doesn't like her."

Cedarpaw glared at his leader. "Kittypet," he growled before stalking back to the apprentice's den.

Stoneclaw continued staring at the ThunderClan leader, "My sister is not a ThunderClan cat. If you don't send her back, we'll fight for her."

Mistystar shook her head, "We certainly will not, Stoneclaw. Rainpaw came here because she wanted to." The RiverClan cat turned to Bramblestar, "I think we're done here."

Bramblestar nodded, "Tell Willowshine not to worry. Rainpaw is fine."

"I will. Thank you, Bramblestar," Mistystar mewed, turning to lead her patrol out of the camp.

At the entrance, Stoneclaw waited for Mistystar, Reedwhisker, and Tansyleaf to leave. Turning back to ThunderClan, he meowed, "I swear by the power of StarClan, this isn't over! I will fight you all!"


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Thank you for the good reviews so far! A question came up about whether the prophecy should have stated that Rainpaw should save the lake rather than the forest- Um..ThunderClan and ShadowClan territories are still technically in a forest, just like their original home. Rainpaw is still saving the forest, just not the Forest Territory.)**

Chapter 13

Stoneclaw's threat rang in Rainpaw's ears each day she remained in ThunderClan. A quarter moon had passed since the RiverClan patrol had come looking for Rainpaw, and so far Stoneclaw hadn't started anything. The apprentice knew he would do something, though. Stoneclaw would not give up until he got what he wanted, Rainpaw was sure. She remembered the darkness that had clouded her brother's eyes, and shuddered as she thought about what Stoneclaw could do.

A full moon had risen over the lake, and a gathering was taking place that night. Bramblestar had decided it was best if Rainpaw did not go to this gathering. Though disappointed, Rainpaw knew it was for the best. While the full moon was a sign of peace, it didn't always prevent fights from breaking out. Rainpaw, having already been in the middle of a fight at a gathering moons before, when Jayfeather had denied she was his daughter. She was not willing to be the center of another argument.

Rainpaw and Swiftpaw stood guard at the entrance to camp, waiting for their clanmates to return with news. When they finally saw Bramblestar and the others, Rainpaw immediately new there was no good news to report. Bramblestar looked angry, and most of the cats following him into camp looked equally upset.

Swiftpaw, not noticing the tension, bounced up to Bramblestar, "So what happened tonight?"

The dark tabby sighed, "Nothing good, Swiftpaw." Bramblestar headed to his den without elaborating on the events of the night.

Rainpaw and Swiftpaw exchanged nervous glances. _I wonder what happened tonight, _Rainpaw thought.

Birchfall padded up to the two apprentices, "Stoneclaw spoke at the gathering."

"But he's only a warrior!" Rainpaw gasped.

"I know. Mistystar tried to tell him to be quiet, but he didn't listen," Birchfall meowed.

Swiftpaw mewed, "What did he say?"

With a glance a Rainpaw, Birchfall replied, "That ThunderClan forced Rainpaw to join us."

"But you didn't. I came here on my own!" Rainpaw meowed.

Birchfall nodded, "I know that and Mistystar knows that, but your brother seemed to be really persuasive. By the end of the gathering it looked like some WindClan and ShadowClan cats agreed with him."

Rainpaw was shocked. Surely Mistystar and Bramblestar would have been able to set every one straight. How could Stoneclaw convince the other clans that he was right?

Whitewing approached her mate and the apprentices, "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my paws."

"There's something evil in the air," Birchfall noted. "Did you see the cloud StarClan sent to cover the moon? They aren't happy."

Rainpaw shifted her paws nervously. Was this the evil the prophecy said she was supposed to fight?

"ThunderClan! Attack!" Squirrelflight's yowl sounded.

Leaping to her paws, Rainpaw raced out of the apprentice's den, closely followed by Brindlepaw and Spottedpaw.

A small band of RiverClan cats streamed into the ThunderClan camp. It had only been two days since the gathering, and already Stoneclaw was leading a fight.

Rainpaw didn't have time to think before leaping into the battle. She sprang at Mallownose, tearing into him with all the force Rainpaw could muster. The tom yowled in surprise, twisting to knock her off his back. Rainpaw maintained her balance, digging her claws into Mallownose's back. He flailed around a moment, but could not dislodge her. Finally, Mallownose rolled onto his back in an attempt to catch Rainpaw off guard. His plan failed. Rainpaw slashed at his side, drawing blood. She battered her former clanmate until he screeched in pain, fleeing from the camp.

Rainpaw stared at the fighting cats around her. These were her former clanmates she was fighting, but that didn't matter to her anymore. They were attacking her new friends.

Hearing a cry from the nursery, Rainpaw raced around the battling cats to see Cinderheart and Hazeltail trying to fight two RiverClan cats bigger than them. With a burst of speed, Rainpaw ran into one of the tom's sides, knocking to the ground. She dug her claws into the cat's forearms, pinning him down. With a gasp of surprise, Rainpaw recognized her former mentor, Hollowflight.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

Hollowflight tried shaking her off, "Trying to take you back!"

"It's not going to work, Hollowflight. I'm part of ThunderClan now," Rainpaw growled. She moved off of him, swiping his shoulder with unsheathed claws. "Get out of here. I'm done with you."

Realizing his former apprentice was a skilled fighter who wasn't afraid to hurt him, Hollowflight backed away, hurrying out of the camp.

Rainpaw turned to face the center of the camp. Only Stoneclaw was left, the other warriors had already fled.

Bramblestar stood in the center of camp, glaring at the invader. "It's over, Stoneclaw," he growled. "You've lost this fight."

The RiverClan tom shook his head. "This is only the first battle. I haven't lost yet. I will keep fighting until I can take Rainpaw back to RiverClan or until I have killed every ThunderClan cat in my way."

Rainpaw stared in dismay as her brother left the ThunderClan camp. His group had been too small to beat her clan this time, but what about the next time? How long could ThunderClan hold him off?

"Toadstep!" Rosepetal screeched from a corner of the camp. Rainpaw and the other clan cats hurrying over to the dark cream she-cat. At her paws lay a limp tabby body, Toadstep's eyes glazed.

Bramblestar shouldered his way to stand by Rosepetal. Turning to face the clan, he meowed, "We have lost one because of Stoneclaw's rage. We will not lose anymore!"

Rainpaw wished she could be as certain as her leader. Stoneclaw was bringing a darkness to the forest that had not been there since the days before the Dark Forest battle many seasons ago. With a shock Rainpaw came to a sudden realization. _It's not a storm I have to save the forest from- it's my brother!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rainpaw felt miserable after the battle. She wasn't injured too badly, and Jayfeather had deemed her fit for duty. It wasn't that she was physically in pain, but emotionally she was a wreck. Rainpaw was living in fear of her own brother. Stoneclaw had made it clear that he would be back for her, and she whole-heartedly believed he him. Rainpaw wasn't even quite sure why Stoneclaw wanted her back in RiverClan- hadn't he disowned her as his sister? He had ignored her and hadn't taken any interest in Rainpaw since she had defended Jayfeather after that gathering. It wasn't until Rainpaw joined ThunderClan that Stoneclaw seemed to notice or care about her.

Feeling the weight of her brother's threat and the prophecy about her, Rainpaw eventually decided she needed to talk to someone other than Leafpool. Her mentor had become a good companion, and she trusted Leafpool completely, but this was a matter that needed to be discussed with a cat Rainpaw dreaded speaking to.

Making her way to the medicine cat's den, Rainpaw watched as ThunderClan's many kits played together. Blossomfall's kits were seeing the ThunderClan camp for the first time, as it was the first time out of the nursery. Cinderheart's kits were showing the younger ones around while Hazeltail's kits fought in pretend battle. Rainpaw remembered sadly the days where she and he littermates played like that. It was a distant, bittersweet memory.

Seedberry was sitting outside the Jayfeather's den. "Hi, Rainpaw! Do you need something?" she mewed.

"I need to speak with Jayfeather," Rainpaw replied.

The medicine cat apprentice nodded, "He's inside sorting herbs."

Rainpaw dipped her head to Seedberry, pushing her way into the den. Her father was in the back, bent over the herb store.

"Jayfeather?"

The medicine cat turned around. "Rainpaw? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Rainpaw meowed.

Jayfeather sighed, sitting down on the sandy floor, "Okay. Is there a problem?"

Rainpaw hesitated, "Well, my brother for one."

"Stoneclaw?" Jayfeather mewed.

"Yes. He'll be back, you know. Did you hear his threat when he attacked yesterday?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Unfortunately, I did. Are you worried about when he'll attack next?"

"I know he will. I just wish I knew when. He didn't use to be like this, you know," Rainpaw said.

"I bet he used to be a kind and caring cat, right?" Jayfeather asked, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

Rainpaw stared at her father. "He was once. Stoneclaw used to be great," she mewed defensively.

"Then he found out I was his father," Jayfeather growled.

"I guess. I just wish he'd leave ThunderClan alone," Rainpaw sighed.

Jayfeather tipped his head to one side, "But then there would be no prophecy."

Rainpaw stared down at her paws, "You know about that?"

"StarClan let me know. I am still a medicine cat, you know," Jayfeather meowed.

Rainpaw flicked her tail, "I know."

"What's important is that you keep up with your training. If you're going to save our clan, you'll have to be ready," Jayfeather mewed.

"I'm not ready to fight my brother!" Rainpaw protested.

Jayfeather sighed, "You may have to, Rainpaw. It's not fair, but he is an evil force right now."

"It just doesn't seem right, though," Rainpaw mewed sadly.

Jayfeather licked Rainpaw's head comfortingly, "Everything will be alright. StarClan wouldn't have given you the prophecy if they didn't think you'd be able to save us. Be strong, my daughter."

Rainpaw was about to reply when a panicked cry came from the camp. "My kits! My kits are gone!"

Rainpaw and Jayfeather scrambled out of the medicine cat's den. Hazeltail was running around camp with a frightened expression on her face, "Where are my kits?"

Bramblestar was just coming out of his den. Going over to the panic-stricken queen, he meowed, "Don't worry. We'll find them. They can't have gotten very far."

Rainpaw stood in shock, watching several cats move to comfort Hazeltail while others began to assemble a patrol to find the kits. Cinderheart and Blossomfall were both herding their kits to the nursery, preventing them from following their missing denmates.

"I want to help find them!" Rainpaw heard herself calling.

"I do, too!" Brindlepaw cried.

Foxleap, who was leading the patrol to find his kits nodded, "Alright. I'll take Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, Rainpaw, and Brindlepaw. We must find my kits before something happens to them."

Bramblestar nodded, "Good luck, Foxleap."

Squirrelflight padded up beside the dark tabby, "They'll be safe, Foxleap. I'm sure they just snuck out for an adventure."

Foxleap nodded grimly and led his patrol to find the missing kits. They hadn't gotten too far from camp before Rainpaw heard squeaks of terror. "The kits are in trouble!" she cried, tearing away from the patrol toward the sound of the kits.

Too large foxes had found the kits. Daisykit and Smokekit had pushed themselves into a hollow tree trunk, but the foxes were close to ripping the tree apart wide enough to scoop out the terrified kits.

With a shriek of anger, Rainpaw hurled herself at the foxes. The rest of the patrol, catching up to her, immediately joined her in the fight. Brindlepaw and Foxleap helped Rainpaw battle the larger of the two foxes while the Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe attacked the other. Icecloud placed herself protectively in front of the kits, sheltering them from seeing the fight.

Rainpaw clawed at the face of her fox. Blood trickled down the wound, but the fox used his head to knock Rainpaw off her paws. Brindlepaw jumped on the foxs' shoulders, ripping out pawfuls of fur. Foxleap was raking the side of the fox, and together with Brindlepaw, managed to distract the fox from Rainpaw. She got back on her paws in a hurrying, flying at the fox with outstretched claws. The three cats working together caused the fox more confusion than it could handle. Badly injured, the fox finally ran off. The other fox followed closely behind, Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe chasing after them.

"You fought well, Rainpaw," Foxleap meowed. Turning to Brindlepaw, he said, "You both fought well."

Her heart filling with pleasure at Foxleap's praise, Rainpaw remembered why she had been fighting the foxes in the first place. With a glance at Icecloud, she meowed, "Are the kits okay?"

"They're scared, but otherwise fine. They'll think twice before leaving camp again," Icecloud replied.

As the group trekked back to camp, Rainpaw suddenly became aware that she was bleeding. Her shoulder stung from where the fox had scratched her. Rainpaw was really concerned, though. She had given the fox worse wounds. Glancing at Brindlepaw, Rainpaw saw that although her friend had some injuries as well, her eyes were shining, pleased to have won the fight.

When the patrol entered the camp with the kits, Hazeltail raced over to them. "My kit! My precious kits!" She began licking them furiously, glaring at the watching cats as if one of them would take her kits from her.

Foxleap had already gone over to Bramblestar to tell him about the foxes. Rainpaw padded over to the toms, overhearing only the last bit of the story. Foxleap was just meowing, "...and Brindlepaw and Rainpaw fought like warriors."

Bramblestar glanced at Rainpaw, "Is that true?"

"Um...yes?" Rainpaw answered.

"Then it's time for you and Brindlepaw to become warriors."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bramblestar leaped up onto the High Ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" he called.

Rainpaw and Brindlepaw made their way to the base of the ledge as the rest of the clan gathered around. Brindlepaw's mother, Whitewing, hurried over and began frantically grooming her daughter. The fluffy gray she-cat tried to dodge her mother's licks, while Rainpaw looked over her own pelt. It was still matted and bloody from the fight with the foxes. _I guess I'll become a warrior looking like one_, she thought.

When finally all the cats had gathered around, Bramblestar started the ceremony. "ThunderClan, I have called you here today for one of the most exciting occasions. Two of our apprentices have proved themselves worthy of being made warriors. Leafpool and Ivypool- I assume neither of you have any objections?"

Rainpaw watched as Ivypool shook her head, "No, Bramblestar. Brindlepaw is ready."

Leafpool nodded her agreement, "Rainpaw deserves this honor, as well."

"Very well, then," Bramblestar meowed. "Then without further delay, let's begin the naming ceremony! Brindlepaw, Rainpaw, please step forward."

Rainpaw stepped forward, trembling. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. The moment she never would have had in RiverClan. With a glance back at the ThunderClan cats, Rainpaw noticed Jayfeather sitting at the entrance of his den. His chest was puffed out in pride. Rainpaw sighed with relief. Her father was proud of her achievement.

"Brindlepaw, you showed your bravery fighting the foxes today and saved the lives of two kits. From this day forth, you shall no longer be known as Brindlepaw. By the power of StarClan, I name you Brindleflower. ThunderClan honors your kindness and selflessness," Bramblestar meowed.

"Brindleflower! Brindleflower!" ThunderClan cheered, Rainpaw loudest of all.

Bramblestar did not wait long for the cheering to die down before continuing. "Rainpaw, you too showed bravery in fighting the foxes, and have overcome more obstacles than more apprentices. You fled a place that could not be your home, and were determined to learn the ways of your new home. From this day forth, you shall no longer be known as Rainpaw. By the power of StarClan, I name you Rainsong. ThunderClan honors your determination and loyalty."

"Rainsong! Rainsong!" ThunderClan cheered. Rainsong looked out into the crowd and saw many supportive faces. She had grown to love her new clanmates, and they felt like family to her.

With a shock, Rainsong noticed that not all of ThunderClan was happily cheering for the new warriors. Cedarpaw was sitting in the entrance to the apprentices' den. The tom had an angry expression on his face, scowling at Rainsong. Realizing he was being watched, Cedarpaw quickly turned around and disappeared into his den. Not letting Cedarpaw's foul attitude ruin Rainsong's special day, she turned to Brindleflower, "We're finally warriors!"

~~~~

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are Leafpool, Birchfall, Berrynose, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Lilycloud, Dewdrop, Cedarpaw, Spottedpaw, Brindleflower, and Rainsong," Bramblestar announced.

Rainsong jumped with excitement. This would be her first gathering as a ThunderClan cat, and her first as a warrior! She had been a warrior for three days, and already felt more grown up than she had as an apprentice.

Brindleflower padded up to her, "How was the sunhigh patrol?"

"Oh, nothing special. No trouble on the WindClan border, but Swiftpaw got his paw caught in a log while trying to catch a mouse," Rainsong replied.

Brindleflower laughed, "That sounds like my brother. At least Wolfpaw has more sense than that."

Rainsong nodded, changing the subject, "So what do you think is going to happen at the gathering tonight?"

"I don't know. Ashstar will complain about her age, Rowanstar will talk about how great Tigerheart and Dawnpelt are, and Mistystar will talk about fish or age or something."

"Same as always," Rainsong mewed. "Do you think my brother will be there tonight?"

Brindleflower narrowed her eyes, "If he is, he'd better keep quiet. Stoneclaw wouldn't ruin two gatherings in a row, would he?"

Remembering what Birchfall and Whitewing had said about the last gathering, Rainsong shuddered. "I hope not."

~~~~

"Can we start already? It's too cold for my old bones!" Ashstar croaked from her branch of the Great Oak.

Mistystar, who was just as old, turned to the WindClan leader. "If you just ate fish you'd feel better," she mewed jokingly.

All four leaders seemed to be in good spirits tonight. Rainsong hoped the peacefulness would last. She settled in the grass with Brindleflower, Lilycloud, and Dewdrop. A few young warriors from other clans joined them. Rainsong recognized a familiar pale gray she-cat among the cats joining the group.

"Tansyleaf!"

Tansyleaf glanced at her sister, looking a bit nervous. "Hi, Rainpaw."

"Its _Rainsong_ now," Rainsong meowed.

"Oh, you're a warrior now," Tansyleaf meowed, looking as if there was more she wanted to say.

Rainsong tipped her head to one side. _Is my sister finally going to be kind to me after all this time?_ she thought.

"How's Willowshine?" Rainsong asked.

"Alright. She misses you," Tansyleaf mewed.

Rainsong nodded, then introduced her sister to the ThunderClan cats. They politely greeted her before returning to their conversations. Tansyleaf turned to face Rainsong, looking more nervous than before.

"Rainsong, you have to come home!" she wailed.

"What?" Rainsong gasped. "I'm not going back there, Tansyleaf."

"But you have to, for Stoneclaw's sake!" Tansyleaf pressed.

Fear spread through Rainsong, "What is he going to do?"

Tansyleaf shook her head, "I don't know, but he's planning something bad. He won't tell me what."

Rainsong was going to reply, but the leaders finally decided to start the gathering. As Brindleflower had predicted earlier, Ashstar just complained about how old she was, Mistystar talked about fish and how old she was, and the two she-cats got into a fight over which one was older.

Bramblestar and Rowanstar, the toms, just watched the she-cats fight with amused expressions on their faces. When they were able to speak, Rowanstar had no news from ShadowClan to report. Bramblestar was the only leader with anything important to announce.

"This has been quite an exciting moon for ThunderClan. First a battle with some RiverClan cats..."

Rainsong noticed some of the RiverClan warriors staring at their paws as Mistystar glared down at them. It was apparent she hadn't approved the battle.

"...and two of our kits decided to go on adventure and got in a tangle with foxes. Luckily, ThunderClan has brave warriors who were able to chase the foxes off and save the kits. Two of my fighters were apprentices, but that changed quickly. ThunderClan has two new warriors- Brindleflower and Rainsong!" Bramblestar meowed.

"No!" a cat screeched from the back of the island.

Rainsong turned to see who was upset at Bramblestar's announcement.

"That cat should never have been a ThunderClan warrior!" the dark gray tom was hissing. Rainsong recognized him in a hurry, terror flooding into her. It was Stoneclaw!


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Yes, I am portraying Ashstar as a really old character. She is old! So is Mistystar. I like both characters, and I wish they could have become leaders when they were younger. Ashfoot was a great, strong deputy. She's one of the characters from the series I admire the most. Sorry to the reviewer who wishes I'd portray her better. It's fun writing her part- but I do like her!)**

Chapter 16

Mistystar was instantly on her paws, lashing her tail angrily. "Stoneclaw, I won't have you interrupt another gathering! Sit down now!" she hissed.

"No! I won't sit down, Mistystar," Stoneclaw growled. "Not until that cat is back in Riverclan!"

Rainsong watched in horror as Bramblestar stood up, his amber eyes dark. "Stoneclaw, your sister joined my clan willingly. It would not be fair to send her back."

Stoneclaw pushed himself through the crowd, placing himself at the base of the Great Oak. Staring up at the leaders, he meowed, "I will speak. You can't stop me without fighting. StarClan wouldn't like that, would they? A fight on the night of the gathering?

Rowanstar leaped down from the branch, standing next to Stoneclaw, "You have no right to threaten us. You are only a warrior."

"And you have only been leader for a moon. I won't let the ShadowClan leader tell me when I can or cannot think!" Stoneclaw hissed.

"Stoneclaw, be quiet!" Mistystar ordered.

The dark gray tom ignored his leader, turning to face the crowd. "Cats of all clans," he announced, "I ask you to listen to me. Aren't we all warriors here? Some are WindClan, some are RiverClan, while others are ThunderClan or ShadowClan. Who determines which clan we are born into? StarClan. StarClan alone decides where each kit shall be born, and where that kit belongs. Cats belong in the clan they are born in! We are not free to choose. We must accept that StarClan knows best. They know which talents each cat possesses and picks that clan that fits those talents the best."

Rainsong noticed that some of the cats looked as if they agreed with her brother. _No, don't listen to them!_ she thought.

"We do not have the freedom to choose what clan we are in. If we did, it is likely that one or two clans would have too many cats to survive or would become too powerful. The other clans would grow too weak to survive and would be defenseless. That is why we belong in the clan of our birth- to keep that clan strong!" Stoneclaw continued.

More cats were nodding in agreement. Rainsong saw many turning to stare at her, since she had done exactly what Stoneclaw was warning against. _Why are they listening to him? Can't they tell he's evil?_

Stoneclaw had more to say. "That is why I say my sister must return to RiverClan. She has openly defied StarClan by choosing to walk a different path than they have chosen for her. She needs to return to RiverClan to avoid punishment from StarClan!"

Rainsong recoiled in horror at her brother's suggestion. It wasn't true! StarClan had given her a prophecy that she could only fulfill if she lived in ThunderClan. The rest of the cats didn't know that, though. Some were openly agreeing with Stoneclaw. Rainsong realized that most of ThunderClan was not. The other ThunderClan cats were sitting, stone still, with angry expressions frozen on their faces. It was to Rainsong's relief that they were not supporting her brother.

Bramblestar waved his tail, signaling the cats to be quiet. "All of you, be quiet! Stoneclaw is wrong. Look at the moon- StarClan has sent a cloud to cover it, just like the last gathering. They are not happy."

Stoneclaw shook his head, "It is you who is wrong, Bramblestar!" He dug long claws into the dirt, blue eyes daring anyone to question him. "StarClan is not angry with me! They agree! They have sent the cloud to show they are angry with the cats that support my sister's move to ThunderClan."

Ashstar leaped down from the tree. Glaring at Stoneclaw, she meowed, "Back in my day warriors didn't speak at gatherings. If they did, StarClan sent clouds to show that warrior they want him to be quiet. WindClan is leaving!"

The old leader left with her warriors, grumbling about how young cats these days have no respect. Rowanstar followed her, bidding farewell to Mistystar and Bramblestar.

Mistystar turned to Stoneclaw. "This gathering is over. I hope you're happy," she growled.

"I won't be happy until that she-cat is back in RiverClan!" he spat.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "She won't go back there. Give it up, Stoneclaw," he meowed coolly.

Rainsong begins following Bramblestar and the other ThunderClan cats. She hung her head sadly, knowing it was her fault Stoneclaw was this angry. If she'd never wanted to meet her father, Rainsong would still be in RiverClan and none of this would ever have happened.

With a glance back at Stoneclaw, Rainsong was surprised to see a ThunderClan cat lingering behind the others. A small tabby tom was standing by her brother, talking to him. With a shock, Rainsong realized it was Cedarpaw!

"You're sure it was Cedarpaw?" Brindleflower meowed the next morning as Rainsong told her friend what she'd seen.

"I know it was him!" she replied.

Brindleflower looked confused. "I don't know why he would be talking to Stoneclaw."

"He's been nothing but hostile to me since I joined ThunderClan," Rainsong reminded her.

The fluffy gray she-cat nodded. "I know that. But I don't know why he'd talk to your brother. Maybe Spottedpaw would know something?" Brindleflower suggested.

Rainsong looked around the camp, spying the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Spottedpaw? Can we talk to you?" she called.

Spottedpaw padded over to the two warriors, "What's up?"

"Has Cedarpaw been acting strange, lately?" Brindleflower asked.

The apprentice thought for a moment, but then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Rainsong stared down at her paws, not wanting to continue the conversation. Brindleflower wasn't going to let that happen, though.

"Rainsong thinks she saw Cedarpaw talking to Stoneclaw at the gathering," she meowed.

Spottedpaw's eyes widened, "He would never do that! Stoneclaw's evil. Cedarpaw thinks he's crazy. He told me so!"

Brindleflower narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Spottedpaw was beginning to look angry. "Are you suggesting my brother's a traitor?"

Rainsong stepped in, "No, of course not. Maybe it was a different cat I saw."

Spottedpaw glared at her, "It must have been. Don't accuse my brother of anything again!" She stalked off, tail lashing angrily.

Brindleflower turned toward Rainsong, "What do we do now?"

"ThunderClan! Attack!" Bramblestar cried, hurling himself into a flood of invading warriors.

Rainsong stood, frozen in place, watching the fight from the High Ledge. The attacking cats were huge and powerful, ripping the ThunderClan cats to shreds. The leader of the invasion stood in the midst of the battle, watching his warriors as they destroyed ThunderClan.

"Rip them apart! Let not one ThunderClan cat survive!" Stoneclaw yowled above the screeches of dying cats.

The blood of ThunderClan warriors, elders, queens and kits stained the grass of the ThunderClan camp. Stoneclaw's supporters were murdering everyone, and there was nothing Rainsong could do.

A cat appeared in the thick of the battle. It was the kit who had given Rainsong the prophecy.

"This is what will happen to ThunderClan if you do not save them," Firekit mewed.

Rainsong gasped, "You mean this isn't really happening?"

"Not yet. For now this is only a dream, and you are asleep in your nest. But let this be a warning to you, Rainsong. Trust no one, not even members of your own clan. Someone will betray you, and it will be ThunderClan's downfall if you don't stop them."

"But what can I do?" Rainsong cried.

Firekit shook her head. "I cannot tell you," she meowed, staring up at the sky. "The great storm if coming. Only you can save the forest from this evil."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Rainsong, would you like to lead the dawn patrol?" Squirrelflight asked.

Rainsong glanced up at the deputy in surprise, "Me?"

Squirrelflight nodded, "Why not? There has to be a first time."

"Then sure, I guess," Rainsong meowed.

"Great! You can choose which cats to take with you," Squirrelflight said before turning to organize a hunting patrol.

Rainsong hurried to the warriors den, "Brindleflower, are you up for a patrol?"

The she-cat sat up in her nest, "You're leading a patrol? Awesome! I'll be ready in a moment."

Berrynose padded up to Rainsong, "Can Swiftpaw and I join you?"

"Sure," Rainsong mewed.

~~~~

The four cats made their way to the WindClan border. Swiftpaw was full of energy this morning, darting from tree to tree looking for prey.

"Swiftpaw, honestly!" Berrynose sighed. "We're supposed to be a border patrol, you can hunt later."

Rainsong turned to Brindleflower, mewing, "It's not hard to see why you were made a warrior before your brother."

"I know! Swiftpaw and Wolfpaw are both like that. Always running around, _not listening to their mentors_," Brindleflower replied, glaring at her brother.

"Hey! I listen to Berrynose...most of the time!" Swiftpaw argued.

Rainsong heard noise by the border. Signaling for Swiftpaw to be quiet, she crept quietly toward the border. Brindleflower and Berrynose followed silently, while Swiftpaw looked as if he wanted to say something. He never got his chance, though. The patrol froze under the shelter of a bush, watching a WindClan patrol across the border. The patrol seemed to be two warriors and their apprentices.

As the ThunderClan cats watched, the two WindClan cats spied a squirrel just inside their territory. The two cats charged after it, not paying attention as they crossed into ThunderClan territory.

"Mudpaw, Swallowpaw! Hurry and come back before any ThunderClan cats see you!" one of the mentors called, not seeming concerned that the apprentices had crossed the border.

Rainsong stood up, allowing herself to be seen by the WindClan cats. Walking up to the border with her patrol following closely, Rainsong meowed, "Training apprentices, I see?"

The apprentices looked horrified to see the ThunderClan patrol, but their mentors just stared at them coolly. "Hunting is an important lesson for WindClan apprentices."

Rainsong nodded, "And I'm sure you're teaching apprentices not to chase prey into other clans' territories?"

The warrior who had already spoken replied, "It was our squirrel. They can chase it wherever they want."

Berrynose padded up to stand beside Rainsong, "No, Scorchpelt. Once prey crosses into our territory, it becomes our prey."

"Prey-stealers!" Swiftpaw hissed.

The WindClan cats ignored Swiftpaw. Scorchpelt glared at Berrynose, "What are you going to do? Make us give you the squirrel?"

Rainsong pushed herself between the warriors, "Not this time. Let this be a warning to you. Don't cross into ThunderClan territory."

One of the WindClan apprentices muttered, "I'm not listening to this half-clan crowfood."

Swiftpaw hurled himself across the border, leaping onto the apprentice, "Rainsong is not crowfood!"

"Swiftpaw, get back here!" Berrynose growled.

The apprentice didn't listen, though. He knocked the WindClan cat to the ground, pummeling him with his paws. The WindClan apprentice was much smaller than Swiftpaw, and soon was crying out for help. Scorchpelt grabbed Swiftpaw by the scruff, pulling him away from the fight. The warrior dropped Swiftpaw gruffly on his side of the border.

"It looks like ThunderClan apprentices need to be taught better before their mentors tell us how to train ours," he hissed. Scorchpelt then led his patrol away from the border, tail lashing.

Rainsong turned to Swiftpaw. "Are you completely mouse-brained? Attacking another cat in his own territory?"

Swiftpaw narrowed his eyes. "I was defending you!" he hissed.

"I don't need to be defended. I need you to not start mouse-brained fights!" Rainsong growled.

~~~~

Back at camp, Rainsong reported the encounter and fight with WindClan to Squirrelflight. The dark ginger she-cat listened and said she'd have a talk with Swiftpaw.

Rainsong and Brindleflower each got a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile and went to sit with Lilycloud, Dewdrop, and Snowfang. The young warriors didn't have much time to enjoy their meal. A yowl sounded by the entrance of the camp. Rainsong looked up as Bumblestripe stood at the entrance, his fur standing on end.

"Who goes there?" he called.

A pale gray she-cat pushed her way through the entrance. She blinked her green eyes, looking as if she was embarrassed to be here.

Rainsong recognized the cat at once. "Tansyleaf!"

Bramblestar was walking up to the intruder, "Tansyleaf, what are you doing here?"

The RiverClan cat stared at the leader, her eyes wide with fear. "I came to warn you," she mewed quietly.

"Warn us about what?" Bramblestar meowed.

"Stoneclaw! He's planning an attack on ThunderClan, and he has cats from ShadowClan and WindClan supporting him!"!"


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: I promise, we will see more of Cedarpaw soon. I have something special planned for him. Just wait. Maybe in ch. 19 or ch. 20 he'll become more of a major character.)**

Chapter 18:

Rainsong stared at her sister in disbelief. _Stoneclaw has supporters from the other clans?_ she thought. _How can that be?_

Bramblestar sat on his haunches, gazing at Tansyleaf. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw him talking to a group of cats about an attack. There were definitely cats from WindClan and ShadowClan with him," Tansyleaf mewed.

"Do you know when this attack is going to take place?" Bramblestar asked.

Tansyleaf hesitated, then nodded. "On the night of the next gathering, when all the leaders and half the clan is gone. Mistystar doesn't know he's planning this."

"And you thought to tell me before your own leader?" Bramblestar questioned.

"I told her, but she didn't believe me. Mistystar doesn't think Stoneclaw would be that mouse-brained," Tansyleaf meowed.

Bramblestar nodded, "Thank you for warning us, Tansyleaf."

The she-cat turned to leave the ThunderClan camp. With a glance back at Bramblestar, she mewed, "I was sad that Rainsong left RiverClan, but I can see she's happy here. I will fight beside ThunderClan the night of the battle."

"I want all cats gathering under the High Ledge now!" Bramblestar yowled.

Rainsong saw the anger and nervousness in her leader's eyes. Worried, she sat under the ledge next to Brindleflower, who was equally nervous.

"You all heard what Tansyleaf said. On the night of the next gathering Stoneclaw is going to lead an attack. I don't know how many cats he is going to bring, but we must be prepared to fight!"

Yowls of support sounded from among the ThunderClan cats. Rainsong sighed with relief. Her new clan was willing to fight for her right to stay with them.

"In preparation for the battle, we are going to need every warrior. With that in mind, I am going to appoint to warriors now. Swiftpaw and Wolfpaw, step forward," Bramblestar meowed.

Rainsong watched as Wolfpaw and Swiftpaw moved to the base of the High Ledge. Swiftpaw was covered in wounds from his scrap with the WindClan apprentice that morning.

Bramblestar continued, "Birchfall, is Wolfpaw ready to be named a warrior?"

The gray tom nodded, "He is, Bramblestar."

"And Berrynose, is Swiftpaw ready?"

Berrynose sighed, "I guess so."

"Then I will begin the ceremony. Wolfpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Wolftail. ThunderClan honors your strength and determination."

Rainsong and Brindleflower cheered along with ThunderClan, "Wolftail! Wolftail!"

Bramblestar did not wait long to continue, "Swiftpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Swiftbreeze. ThunderClan honors your courage and willingness to fight."

"Swiftbreeze! Swiftbreeze!"

Bramblestar went on, "As I said earlier, we are going to need all the help we can get. Cinderheart's kits are at their sixth moon it is time for them to become apprentices."

Rainsong watched as Cinderheart stood up, eyes flashing. "You can't expect them to fight! They'll be too young!" she protested.

"Their mentors have almost a moon to prepare them, Cinderheart. Fernkit, Goldenkit, and Gorsekit, please step forward." Bramblestar meowed.

The kits stepped up to the High Ledge, their eyes wide with excitement.

"Gorsekit, you shall be known as Gorsepaw until you earn your warrior name. Thornclaw will be your mentor."

Rainsong thought Bramblestar had chosen a good mentor. Thornclaw was ThunderClan's most senior warrior.

"Fernkit, you shall be known as Fernpaw until you earn your warrior name. Dovewing will be your mentor," Bramblestar meowed.

Rainsong watched as Dovewing came up to greet Fernpaw. Her sister, Ivypool, had already proven to be a successful mentor. With any luck, Dovewing would be, too.

"Goldenkit, you shall be known as Goldenpaw until you earn your warrior name. Lilycloud will be your mentor."

_So a senior warrior, a middle-aged warrior, and a young warrior all get apprentices. Hopefully they will be good mentors_, Rainsong thought.

Bramblestar looked out over the clan, "From now until the battle, all cats must go through battle practice every day. I want each cat ready to fight."

Spiderleg then spoke up, "Tansyleaf said the battle would be on the night of the gathering. Are we going to miss it?"

Bramblestar shook his head, "I will take the elders and only one or two warriors. Squirrelflight will stay behind to fight with you all."

Many cats let out a sigh of relief. Rainsong wasn't so sure they should be relieved yet. Sure, there were new warriors and apprentices, but would they be ready to fight when Stoneclaw came?

_StarClan, if you're listening, tell me how I'm supposed to save ThunderClan from my own brother!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rainsong watched as Goldenpaw hurled herself at Lilycloud. The tiny apprentice had learned a lot in only three days of training, and Rainsong was beginning to be hopeful that ThunderClan would win the battle against Stoneclaw. Bramblestar had ordered that every apprentice must have battle training every day until the battle. He encouraged the warriors to take part in the practice, as well. That's why Rainsong spent her mornings helping Dovewing and Lilycloud train their apprentices.

"Fernpaw, why don't you try attacking Rainsong?" Dovewing mewed, breathless. She was exhausted from all the training, but her apprentice seemed to have boundless energy.

Rainsong crouched down, watching Fernpaw closely. The white she-cat glared at Rainsong for a moment, obviously thinking about the best way to strike. The little cat darted around Rainsong, causing the warrior to twist around uncomfortably. Fernpaw was able to get a hold of Rainsong's hind leg, pulling her down. Rainsong was too big for the apprentice, though, and easily batted Fernpaw off her paws. She stood over the apprentice, holding her down.

Knowing she'd been beat, Fernpaw sighed. Rainsong stood back, allowing the apprentice to get up. Fernpaw turned to Dovewing, "It's not fair! Rainsong's much bigger than me. Can't I fight someone my own size?"

Dovewing exchanged glances with Rainsong before answering her apprentice. "You can't guarantee you'll be fighting a cat your size in a battle, Fernpaw. The chances of you fighting a warrior are much greater. For that reason, it's important to practice battle moves with a larger cat."

"But that's not fair!" Fernpaw protested.

Lilycloud and Goldenpaw padded over, hearing the conversation. "Fernpaw's right," Lilycloud meowed. "She should practice her moves on a smaller cat and work her way up to a larger cat."

Dovewing shook her head, "There isn't time for her to work her way up. The battle is less than a moon away. Fernpaw needs to be prepared."

Rainsong had an idea. Speaking up, she meowed, "The apprentices must train quickly, but it'll do them no good to fight a large cat right from the start. Lilycloud is right. Let the apprentices fight each other first, then let them practice with the warriors. Do a mixture of both."

Lilycloud nodded, "That's a good idea. We have to prepare them, but Fernpaw and Goldenpaw are still new apprentices. We can't them to fight seasoned warriors on their third day of training."

Dovewing sighed, "I know. I'm just worried they won't be ready for the battle."

Rainsong mewed, "They will be. They'll practice fighting every day until the battle. By the time Stoneclaw brings his warriors, we'll give them a surprise with how well our apprentices fight."

~~~~

"Cedarpaw! Where are you going?" Bumblestripe called after his apprentice.

Rainsong glanced up from the fresh-kill pile. Cedarpaw was standing by the entrance to camp, looking guilty at being discovered.

"I just want to practice some battle moves, Bumblestripe," the apprentice mewed innocently.

Rainsong was suspicious of the young tom. She highly doubted Cedarpaw was going to practice battle moves.

Bumblestripe seemed to believe his apprentice, "Do you want me to come and watch?"

"No thanks. I want to practice alone in peace," Cedarpaw meowed.

Bumblestripe nodded his okay, and Cedarpaw left the camp quickly.

Rainsong decided she was going to find out exactly what the apprentice was going to do, because it wasn't battle moves. She began making her way to the camp entrance when Brindleflower stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Rainsong stared at the entrance, "Following Cedarpaw."

Brindleflower's eyes widened. "You don't think he's going to practice battle moves?" she whispered.

"No, I don't. I don't trust him," Rainsong said.

Brindleflower nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Rainsong glanced at her friend in surprise, "You are?"

"If Cedarpaw is causing trouble, you might need some backup," Brindleflower mewed.

Rainsong nodded, and led the way out of camp. She quickly picked up the apprentice's scent trail. It didn't lead to the training hollow. Rainsong and Brindleflower trekked through the territory quietly but quickly. They soon caught sight of Cedarpaw, walking determinedly through ThunderClan territory. Rainsong and Brindleflower followed silently, keeping hidden in case Cedarpaw turned around.

With a shock, Rainsong realized where Cedarpaw was going. She stopped walking, holding Brindleflower back with her tail. Once she thought Cedarpaw was out of earshot, Rainsong turned to her friend.

"I think he's going to RiverClan territory!" she hissed.

Brindleflower looked surprised. "Why would he do that?"

Rainsong hesitated. _Why would he do that?_ she thought. Remembering seeing Cedarpaw talking to Stoneclaw at the gathering, Rainsong's fur began tingling. "I think he's planning something with my brother!"

"Okay, Rainsong, you saw them talk to each other at the gathering. That doesn't necessarily mean he's on Stoneclaw's side. He's our clanmate!" Brindleflower meowed.

"Then we'll have to follow him and see what he's going to do. He's already crossed into ShadowClan territory," Rainsong growled.

Brindleflower nodded, and started padding toward the border. Rainsong and Brindleflower kept close to the shore of the lake, knowing that if they walked through the trees ShadowClan would be angry.

By the time they reached the RiverClan border, Cedarpaw had already disappeared from sight. Rainsong followed his scent trail, realizing it didn't lead to the camp.

"He's going to the Burnt Oak!" she whispered to Brindleflower.

"What's that?" Brindleflower asked.

"A tree that got struck by lightning. It's in a secluded area- the perfect place to talk in secret!" Rainsong replied.

The two cats moved quickly through RiverClan territory, not taking time to noticed their surroundings or be on the lookout for RiverClan cats. When they approached the Burnt Oak, Rainsong led Brindleflower to a bush where they could spy on Cedarpaw without being seen.

Rainsong looked out from the safety of the bush, seeing not just Cedarpaw. Stoneclaw was there, along with many other cats. Rainsong realized with horror that these cats weren't just from RiverClan. There were quite a few WindClan cats and ShadowClan cats. Cedarpaw was speaking to all the cats gathered around the tree.

"I'll wait by the border that night so I can lead you to the camp. Bramblestar already knows about the battle, thanks to Tansyleaf..."

"Tansyleaf will pay for her betrayal," Stoneclaw interrupted.

Cedarpaw continued, "I'll make it look like I scented all of you and ran to warn my clanmates. They won't ever know I'm fighting against them!"


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I was asked why Mistystar brought Stoneclaw to the gathering a second time. Good question! Apparently she's so old, she forgot what he'd done! JK. I needed him at the gathering to cause some commotion.)**

Chapter 20

"We have to tell Bramblestar!" Rainsong hissed to Brindleflower on their way back to camp.

Brindleflower gave Rainsong a look of concern. "But how can we tell him about Cedarpaw without letting him know we were spying?"

"I don't know, but don't you think Bramblestar has a right to know that one of his apprentice's is a traitor?" Rainsong argued.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Brindleflower asked.

Rainsong thought for a moment. "I don't know, but we have to at least let him know. Even if he doesn't believe us, he might watch Cedarpaw just in case," she mewed.

Brindleflower nodded. "Okay. I guess you're right."

"Bramblestar? We need to talk to you!" Rainsong called from outside the leader's den.

Squirrelflight padded out from the den. "What do you need to see him for?" the deputy asked.

Brindleflower glanced at Rainsong, then turned to Squirrelflight. "Can we please just see Bramblestar? It's really important!"

Bramblestar's voice sounded from inside the den. "Let them in, Squirrelflight."

Rainsong and Brindleflower entered the den. Bramblestar was sitting in his nest, amber eyes curious. "What is it?" he asked.

Rainsong stared down at her paws. "There's a traitor in ThunderClan," she whispered.

"That is a very serious accusation, Rainsong," Bramblestar mewed.

Brindleflower was shaking, barely controlling herself. "But we saw him!" she cried.

Bramblestar stared at the warrior. "Saw who?"

Rainsong took a deep breath. "Cedarpaw."

"I see. And what was Cedarpaw doing that was so bad?"

"Well," Rainsong began, "I saw him at the last gathering talking to Stoneclaw."

Bramblestar tipped his head to one side, "Stoneclaw? Your brother who's leading a battle against us?"

"Yes. I saw Cedarpaw talking to him. I knew he didn't like having me here, so I was worried he might side with my brother," Rainsong meowed.

"Cedarpaw is a loyal ThunderClan cat, Rainsong," Bramblestar.

"Is he?" Brindleflower questioned.

Rainsong shook her head. "I thought he was planning something. Today when Cedarpaw claimed he was going to practice his battle moves, I didn't believe him. Brindleflower and I followed him. We tracked him all the way to RiverClan territory. He went to talk to Stoneclaw and his supporters. Bramblestar, he's planning on leading the invaders here! He's fighting on their side!"

"You trespassed on RiverClan territory? Don't you think that's a bad idea, right now?" Bramblestar asked.

"You don't get it! Cedarpaw is planning against us! He's on Stoneclaw's side," Rainsong pressed.

Bramblestar shook his head. "Cedarpaw would never fight his own clanmates."

"Then why did Brindleflower and I see him talking to Stoneclaw?"

Bramblestar stood up in his nest, glaring at Rainsong. "We do not accuse our clanmates of being unloyal. Cedarpaw is not going to fight against us. He's going to be a warrior in just a few moons. Why would he put that in jeopardy?"

"I don't know," Rainsong admitted.

"Then get out. I don't want another word about this," Bramblestar ordered.

"What do we do now?" Brindleflower asked as they sat under the shade of a tree.

Rainsong sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know.

Brindleflower twitched her tail. "I wish Bramblestar had believed us."

"So do I. Cedarpaw's a traitor," Rainsong mewed.

"Do you think Stoneclaw's really going to kill us all?" Brindleflower asked.

Rainsong laid her head on her paws. "He wants to, and my brother always gets what he wants."

"Bramblestar! We have visitors," Ivypool yowled from the entrance of camp.

Rainsong climbed out of the warrior's den, where she'd been sleeping. She saw Ivypool leading Ashstar and her deputy, Whitetail, into the camp.

Bramblestar poked his head out of his den. Seeing the WindClan leader, he scrambled down the High Ledge. "Ashstar, what can I do for you?

"I'm here about the apprentice who rudely attacked one of my apprentices," the old she-cat growled.

Bramblestar nodded. "I heard about that. Ashstar, I'm sorry. He's been instructed not to do that again. But apparently he wasn't completely in the wrong. My patrol said they caught your apprentices chasing prey in ThunderClan territory."

"My apprentices are doing no such things!" Ashstar meowed.

Rainsong padded up to the leaders. "They were, Ashfur. I'm sure it was only a mistake, though."

Ashstar narrowed her eyes at Rainsong. Turning to Bramblestar, she meowed, "You let young warriors talk to leaders like that?"

"That warrior led the patrol, Ashstar," Bramblestar meowed. "She told me that she was going to let your apprentices off with a warning, but Swiftpaw attacked one when he insulted Rainsong for being halfclan."

Ashstar sighed. "My apprentice didn't tell me that he provoked the fight. I'm sorry for bothering you. Rainsong should not be insulted for something that was out of her control."

Rainsong dipped her head to the leader, "Thank you, Ashstar."

The old leader continued, "Some of my clan thinks otherwise. They don't like halfclan cats. I've heard them talking and they agree with Stoneclaw. I'm afraid of what they'll do. It'll lead to no good, that's for sure."

Bramblestar nodded. "We can only hope our warriors listen to their leaders."

"It seems like warriors will listen to any one these days. Back in my day, the leader's word was law! Life was better back then, you know," Ashstar meowed.

Bramblestar sighed. "I know what you mean. If cats are willing to follow Stoneclaw instead of their own leader, our clans will be destroyed from within."


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I fixed the error at the end of Ch. 20. Thanks for pointing that out! I didn't notice it before posting.)**

Chapter 21

"StarClan, help me!" Rainsong cried in her sleep. She had hoped a dream from StarClan would give her guidance in this dark time.

The ginger kit that had given Rainsong the prophecy appeared in the corner of her vision.

"Firekit! Please help me!" Rainsong mewed.

Firekit padded up to Rainsong. "How can I help you? The plan is already in motion."

Rainsong dug her claws into her nest angrily. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop Stoneclaw?" she begged.

"You must beat him in battle, Rainsong. That is the only way," Firekit meowed.

"But I don't want the battle to happen!"

Firekit sighed. "No one wants this battle, Rainsong. But it is going to happen. Stoneclaw is an evil cat. You must stop him from destroying ThunderClan."

"My brother isn't...evil," Rainsong protested.

"If you think that, you're a fool!" Firekit hissed.

Rainsong sank back in her nest. "I know," she sighed. "I just wish I could stop the battle before it happens."

Firekit shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately there is no way that can happen."

"Why did StarClan give me this prophecy? Why not some other cat?" Rainsong asked.

"You are ThunderClan's only hope," Firekit mewed, beginning to fade.

"Firekit, don't leave yet!" Rainsong cried.

"ThunderClan's only hope."

"I want the nursery reinforced. I want the elder's den reinforced. I want the entrance to the camp reinforced. I want this whole camp reinforced!" Squirrelflight ordered as the ThunderClan cats prepared for the battle.

Rainsong and Brindleflower dragged branches over to the nursery, weaving them around to shelter the kits. Swiftbreeze, helping Thornclaw and Bumblestripe reinforce the entrance kept glancing over at Rainsong.

"Somebody likes you," Brindleflower teased.

"What? Swiftbreeze doesn't like me! We're just friends," Rainsong mewed defensively.

Brindleflower rolled her green eyes, "Sure you are."

"Besides, I don't have time to deal with Swiftbreeze. We're preparing for a battle, remember?"

"I know," Brindleflower meowed. "Do you think Squirrelflight's kits will be born by the?" The ThunderClan deputy was round with kits. It wouldn't be long before she kitted.

"I hope not. Imagine having a battle as your first experience as a tiny kit!" Rainsong mewed.

Brindleflower nodded, "I agree. I hope Bramblestar doesn't let her fight in the battle if she hasn't kitted by then."

"He wouldn't be able to stop her if he tried," Rainsong said.

"There his kits, though," Brindleflower meowed.

Swiftbreeze padded over. "What's this about kits?"

Rainsong glanced away, embarrassed. Brindleflower replied, "We hope Bramblestar doesn't let Squirrelflight fight if she hasn't had he kits by the battle."

Swiftbreeze glanced at Rainsong, "ThunderClan needs more kits. Our clan is smaller than it's ever been."

Rainsong nodded, "Riverclan has many more cats right now. ThunderClan is much smaller."

Brindleflower laughed. "Swiftbreeze, she doesn't get it. You'll have to just tell her."

"Tell me what?" Rainsong asked, confused. Brindleflower and Swiftbreeze just laughed.

"Rainsong, can you help Gorsepaw practice his battle moves?" Thornclaw asked the young warrior. "I'm feeling too worn out."

"Sure, Thornclaw." Rainsong mewed. _He's getting older. It won't be long before he moves to the elder's den_, Rainsong thought.

Gorsepaw followed Rainsong to the training hollow, talking nonstop. "So I'm really good at all the moves Thornclaw has taught me so far. He says I'm a natural. I'm going to be the greatest fighter ThunderClan has ever seen. I'll tear those RiverClan rogues to crowfood!"

Rainsong glared at the apprentice, who ducked his head. "Sorry, Rainsong. I meant the bad Riverclan cats. I'm sure the others are nice!"

"They are. Stoneclaw's the only bad one."

Gorsepaw stood up as tall as he could. "Well, I'm going to beat him!"

Rainsong purred, "Sure you will, Gorsepaw. Let's see some of those battle moves you're so good at."

Gorsepaw nodded, launching himself at Rainsong, who easily dodged his attack. Gorsepaw was not to be outdone, though. He leaped at her again, hooking Rainsong's leg in his paws. She fell to the ground, writhing under his weight as he pinned her down. Rainsong rolled to one side, making Gorsepaw stumble, but he was quickly on his feet again, charging at the warrior.

After they had been training for a good part of the day, Rainsong sat down, gasping for breath. Gorsepaw hadn't been exaggerating. He really was coming along nicely. Some of the moves he had done were much more advanced than an apprentice who'd been training for less than a moon should be able to do.

"You did great today, Gorsepaw," Rainsong mewed.

Gorsepaw's amber eyes shined. "Thanks! Thornclaw's a great mentor!"

"He must be," Rainsong replied. _If all our warriors and apprentices fight like this during the battle, we might actually defeat Stoneclaw!_


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: Some one commented that I made Cedarpaw's treachery too predictable. That was on purpose, I assure you. I wanted Cedarpaw's treachery too be very obvious. You'll see why in a later chaper.)**

Chapter 22

"Trust no one, not even members of your own clan. Some one will betray you, and it will be ThunderClan's downfall if you don't stop them," Firekit mewed.

The kit's words rang in Rainsong's ears. How long ago had Firekit told her that? Rainsong was glad she knew who that traitor was now. Even if Bramblestar hadn't believed her about Cedarpaw, Rainsong would be prepared to fight the young tom. _ThunderClan will be destroyed if I can't stop Cedarpaw!_ she though. The warrior wasn't sure who her biggest threat was at this point. Stoneclaw was leading the attack, but Cedarpaw knew how ThunderClan operated and could easily lead Stoneclaw in his invasion.

_But we're ready for them_. Rainsong was confident that ThunderClan would be prepared for the attack. All the apprentices, aside of Cedarpaw, were anticipating fighting the enemy with excitement. The youngest apprentices, Fernpaw, Goldenpaw, and Gorsepaw, were especially excited, for this would be their first battle.

Rainsong had watched the apprentices practice their battle moves, and had helped their mentors train them. All the warriors were reviewing their fighting skills. This was the first battle the clans had had in moons. Bramblestar had ordered that the mentors only train their apprentices fighting moves until after the battle; the warriors without apprentices were doing all the hunting.

"Rainsong, watch this!" Daisykit squeaked from the nursery. The warrior turned to watch the kit practice a fighting move on her brother, Smokekit. The little kit jumped on Smokekit, trying to flip him over, but Smokekit was able to roll out of Daisykit's grasp.

"You're doing really well, Daisykit," Rainsong purred. Hopefully the kits wouldn't have to fight in the battle, but Daisykit and Smokekit were determined to help protect their younger denmates if needed. Runningkit and Silverkit, Blossomfall's kits, were only two moons old. Daisykit and her brother were four moons old, and much tougher than the younger ones.

Swiftbreeze padded over to Rainsong and the kits. "Rainsong, are you teaching the little ones some battle moves?"

Smokekit bounced over to the warriors, "She is! Rainsong is the best warrior ever!"

"Yeah! I want her to be my mentor!" Daisykit squeaked.

Swiftbreeze nodded to the kits. "Maybe she will get to mentor one of you."

As Rainsong and Swiftbreeze left the nursery to join a hunting patrol, Swiftbreeze mewed, "Maybe you'll be a mentor unless you're already expecting kits..."

Rainsong hit Swiftbreeze gently with her paw. "Are you mouse-brained?"

Swiftbreeze looked hurt. "No. I like you, Rainsong. I hope that one day..."

A frightened yowl stopped Swiftbreeze from finishing his thought. Rainsong turned to the sound of the cry. Leafpool, who was guarding the camp, was standing face to face with Stoneclaw. The RiverClan warrior was holding a body in his jaws.

Bramblestar scrambled down from, his den. "Stoneclaw! What's the meaning of this? Have you decided to start the battle early?" he hissed.

Stoneclaw dropped the body he was holding and narrowed his cold blue eyes. "The battle will be the night of the gathering, as you know. Unfortunately for me, you found out that bit of information from a traitor. A traitor who paid the ultimate price for her actions."

Rainsong gasped as she recognized the body her brother had dragged to the camp. "Tansyleaf! No!" she cried, racing to her sister's body. Tansyleaf's pale gray fur was matted with blood. The she-cat had been mangled almost beyond recognition. Her green eyes were clouded, staring at nothing.

"Stoneclaw, how could you? She was our sister!" Rainsong screeched.

The dark gray tom glared at Rainsong. "She betrayed me. I had warned her, told her to keep silent. She wouldn't listen." He kicked his sister's battered body. "This was her punishment."

"Tansyleaf," Rainsong whispered sadly, nuzzling her sister's cold fur.

A second dark gray tom shoved his way over to Rainsong and Stoneclaw. "Is this my daughter?" Jayfeather asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes, Jayfeather," Rainsong mewed. "All three of us are here. Stoneclaw, Tansyleaf, and me."

Jayfeather bent his head, touching Tansyleaf's fur. "My daughter. My little daughter I never knew."

Rainsong pressed against her father, trying to comfort him. Jayfeather stayed silent for a moment. Then his body stiffened. He faced Stoneclaw, sightless eyes glaring at his son. "You murdered her! You murdered you own sister!"

Stoneclaw faced his father, a proud look on his face. "So you claim us as your own now?"

Jayfeather nodded, "I do. You are my son, Stoneclaw. I know that now."

"Well, you're too late. If you had only loved us from the start, you'd have prevented Tansyleaf's death, and every other death that will come from the battle," Stoneclaw growled.

Rainsong stood up, her voice shaking with sadness. "Stoneclaw, please. It's not too late to change your mind. You can still stop the battle from happening!"

"Listen to her," Jayfeather begged. "Don't let more cats die because of my mistake."

Stoneclaw shook his head. "Never! The battle will come, and I personally will make sure all of ThunderClan pays for my father's mistake. Rainsong will watch as her precious clanmates dies one by one. By the time I'm done with you all, every last one of you will be dead, my father last of all!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rainsong shuddered as her brother left the camp. Stoneclaw was pure evil, and there was nothing Rainsong could do to prevent this battle from happening. She stared down at her dead sister's body. Tansyleaf had not deserved to die such a cruel, heartless death at the paws of her own brother.

"Rainsong, are you going to be alright?" Bramblestar's gentle meow asked.

The warrior didn't answer. She couldn't find the words to say. _How could Stoneclaw do this?_ Rainsong thought, wanting to yowl at the stars. How could StarClan allow this to happen?

Jayfeather touched Rainsong's ear with his nose. "She's in StarClan now. Rainsong, this is all my fault!" he whispered.

"No, it's not," Rainsong growled. "It's not your fault Stoneclaw's evil. He chose this path for himself."

Jayfeather sighed. "Then why do I feel responsible for all of this?"

Rainsong's heart ached for her father. She wished she could find the words to ease his suffering. She didn't blame him for Tansyleaf's death. Stoneclaw made that decision on his own.

Rainsong turned to Bramblestar. "We have to stop him!"

"We will," Bramblestar assured her. The leader leaped onto the High Ledge and called all the cats to gather, though they were already there, having witnessed Stoneclaw's confrontation with Rainsong and Jayfeather.

"Cats of ThunderClan, you have seen what Stoneclaw can do. If he is willing to murder his own sister, then he will stop at nothing to ensure our defeat. But we will be ready! We have trained hard for this battle. We must thank Tansyleaf for letting us know of Stoneclaw's plans. Tansyleaf was a good warrior, willing to risk her own life to save our clan. We will defeat Stoneclaw in her honor!" Bramblestar yowled.

Rainsong sat silently for a moment, then whispered her sister's name. "Tansyleaf."

The rest of the clan followed Rainsong's lead, saying the RiverClan warrior's name until they were cheering loudly for her. "Tansyleaf! Tansyleaf!"

Their support comforted Rainsong. Her sister's death would not be in vain. She had helped ThunderClan by telling them when the battle would be. Thanks to Tansyleaf, ThunderClan would be prepared to fight Stoneclaw.

~~~~

"Rainsong, the storm is coming! The storm is drawing near!" a voice called.

Rainsong knew she was dreaming. A StarClan cat called her name, but she could not see the cat, only stars.

"Firekit! Where are you? Tell me how to save my clan!" Rainsong cried.

The stars began swirling in the dark sky. A pale gray cat stepped out of the stars. Rainsong gasped as she recognized her sister.

"Tansyleaf! You're alright!

Tansyleaf stared at her sister. "I am alright, but ThunderClan is not."

"I know that! What am I supposed to do?" Rainsong meowed.

"You must save your clan from our brother. He murdered me for trying to help you. Rainsong, you're alone in this battle now," Tansyleaf mewed.

Rainsong's eyes widened in fear. "But what about Bramblestar and all of ThunderClan's warriors? They're going to fight Stoneclaw!"

Tansyleaf looked away sadly. "They won't be enough to stop him. When clanmates turn on one another..."

"But I already know who the traitor is. I can stop Cedarpaw!" Rainsong pressed.

Tansyleaf glared at her sister with ominous green eyes. "You think Cedarpaw is the traitor? He is not the one you have to fear!"

"What? How can he not be the traitor?" Rainsong cried.

"Oh, he's a traitor, alright. But he is not your biggest threat in ThunderClan," Tansyleaf growled.

"What do you mean?" Rainsong begged.

Tansyleaf began fading into the stars. "Trust no one, sister. Not even your own clanmates. One of them is planning something worse than even Stoneclaw has imagined."

"Tansyleaf, wait! Tell me what you mean!" Rainsong howled as her sister disappeared, leaving only stars behind. "Tansyleaf...don't go," Rainsong whispered.

Paws battered Rainsong's side. "Wake up!"

Rainsong's eyes shot open, wide with shock. She jumped to her paws, startled from her dream. Brindleflower was staring at her, concern in her green eyes. "Are you alright? It sounded like you were having a bad dream!"

"I'm fine," Rainsong sighed. "I'm just not ready for the battle."

Brindleflower stroked Rainsong with her fluffy gray tail. "None of us are ready for the battle. The Clans have never faced something like this before. A brother fighting to get his sister back..."

"This is something much bigger than just fighting to bring me back to RiverClan," Rainsong mewed. "I think there's someone in ThunderClan who is almost as big of a threat as Stoneclaw is."

"Of course there is. Cedarpaw's a traitor. We'll fight him in the battle, too," Brindleflower meowed.

Rainsong stared at her friend, trembling. "I don't mean Cedarpaw. I think there is someone else."

"Someone else plotting against you? That's crazy! Everyone else in ThunderClan loves you." Brindleflower seemed so confident that Rainsong almost believed her, but Tansyleaf's ominous warning still had Rainsong shaking beneath her pelt.

Brindleflower sighed, knowing Rainsong wasn't so sure. "Okay, who do you think might be a traitor other than Cedarpaw?"

"I don't know, Brindleflower. I just have a bad feeling..." Rainsong mewed.

"Well, it's not me, of course. And it's not Swiftbreeze," Brindleflower reasoned. "Maybe Spottedpaw? Snowfang? Dewdrop?"

Rainsong shook her head. None of those cats sounded right, but it had to be someone...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Who could the traitor be if it isn't Cedarpaw?_ Rainsong thought. _I just don't know..._

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl interrupted Rainsong's thoughts. The gray warrior padded out of the warrior's den, settling next to Brindleflower and Swiftbreeze.

The tom glanced at Rainsong. "Bramblestar's going to announce the cats he's taking to the gathering tonight," Swiftbreeze whispered.

Rainsong shook with horror as she realized tonight was the night of the battle. The night Stoneclaw and his supporters would invade ThunderClan and wipe them out, all to get Rainsong back to RiverClan.

"Cats of ThunderClan, for nearly a moon we have been preparing for a battle that will happen tonight. Thanks to Tansyleaf, we can be prepared. The camp will not be left undefended or vulnerable. Unfortunately, this is the night of a gathering. I must take a small patrol to the gathering, but I shall leave most of ThunderClan's warriors here," Bramblestar began his speech.

Rainsong dug her claws into the ground nervously. Would Bramblestar leave enough cats to fight for ThunderClan?

Bramblestar continued, "I will take our elders: Brightheart, Sandstorm, Millie, and Brackenfur. In addition, I will take Thornclaw and Leafpool. Everyone else must stay behind and fight. I am leaving Squirrelflight here to lead the attack, as well as Jayfeather and Seedberry so that ThunderClan has their medicine cats."

Rainsong glanced at Squirrelflight anxiously. The deputy had not moved into the nursery yet, but she was round with kits. It looked as if Squirrelflight could kit at any moment. _What if her kits come before the battle? How will she lead us?_ Rainsong thought.

Swiftbreeze noticed Rainsong's nervous look at pressed up against her. "Everything will be alright. Bramblestar has left us with enough warriors to fight off Stoneclaw."

Rainsong stared up at Swiftbreeze's amber eyes, and realized she believed him. _But he could be the traitor!_ a voice screamed inside Rainsong's head. Tansyleaf had warned her that she couldn't trust anyone. Rainsong shook her head. Swiftbreeze couldn't possibly be the traitor her sister had warned her about. He would never side with Stoneclaw.

Brindleflower spoke up. "Are you two just going to sit there until Stoneclaw invades?" she asked.

Rainsong looked away from Swiftbreeze, embarrassed. "No, Brindleflower. I was just thinking."

"About who the traitor is?" Brindleflower guessed.

Swiftbreeze looked shocked. "What? There's a traitor?"

Brindleflower turned to Swiftbreeze. "We know for a fact that Cedarpaw has planned with Stoneclaw against us. Rainsong has reason to believe there's an even bigger threat inside ThunderClan," she explained.

Rainsong stared down at her paws, wishing Brindleflower hadn't just told him that. Now Swiftbreeze would think Rainsong had expected him to be the traitor. To her surprise, he gently stroked her side with his tail. "You're just worried about the battle. Preparing for a fight can make a cat think things that aren't true," Swiftbreeze mewed.

"You could be right," Rainsong replied, even she knew he was wrong. Tansyleaf had told her there was a traitor, and Rainsong believed her sister.

Brindleflower stood up, stretching her paws. "Well, I'm not going to sit here wasting daylight. I'm going to see if I can hunt. No one will be able to fight on an empty belly."

Rainsong nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," she meowed.

Swiftbreeze stood up to follow Brindleflower. "I can help if you want."

Brindleflower shook her head. "You stay here with Rainsong. She needs you."

"I don't need him!" Rainsong mewed indignantly.

Brindleflower's green eyes sparkled. "Rainsong, every cat in the Clan can see that Swiftbreeze loves you. You two should spend time together before the battle."

She watched Brindleflower leave the camp, calling Cedarpaw to join her hunting patrol. _Hopefully she's persuading him to fight with us and not against us_, Rainsong thought.

She briefly wondered why Brindleflower was so insistent that Rainsong spend time with Swiftbreeze before the battle. It was if Brindleflower thought that one of them might not survive the fight. _It's a reasonable thought. Toadstep did die the last time Stoneclaw attacked, and that was just a little battle. He has many more supporters now. Only StarClan knows how many cats will lose their lives tonight._

Pushing the thought of Swiftbreeze possibly dying out of her mind, Rainsong turned to Swiftbreeze. "Want to see if we can help the young apprentices run through their battle moves before Stoneclaw gets here?"

Rainsong and Brindleflower watched as Bramblestar gathered the tiny patrol of cats who were going to the gathering. It was just the elders, who were too old to fight, and two warriors. Thornclaw, the eldest warrior, was nearing the point where he would have to enter the elder's den. His eyesight was failing and he wasn't as strong as he used to be. Leafpool, who was also attending the gathering, wasn't the best fighter. She wouldn't be missed during the battle.

Swiftbreeze padded over to Rainsong. "Are you ready?"

Brindleflower was first to answer. "Oh, yes. I've been ready for this battle for a long time."

Rainsong glanced at her best friend. "You're awfully keen to fight."

"There hasn't been a good battle in moons!" Brindleflower meowed. "Finally something exciting is going to happen!"

Swiftbreeze stared at his sister for a moment. "I just hope we're able to win without losing too many lives," he mewed.

Brindleflower nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want anyone to die, but it's always a possibility," she said.

"Brindleflower's right," Rainsong whispered. "Cats may die tonight. And for what?"

The ThunderClan cats were ill at ease that evening. They paced around the camp anxiously. The sun had already begun to set, and it wouldn't be long before they would here the battle cry. Squirrelflight was waddling around the camp, giving orders.

"Rainsong and Swiftbreeze, I want you two to guard the camp entrance," the deputy meowed.

Rainsong sat on a smooth stone near the entrance, giving her a clear view of the path the invaders would have to take to get in. Swiftbreeze sat next to her, watching the forest in front of them.

"So, you said Cedarpaw's fighting with Stoneclaw?" Swiftbreeze asked.

Rainsong nodded. "I heard him talking to my brother. He's supposedly going to lead Stoneclaw to the camp."

"I didn't believe you at first when you said he was a traitor," Swiftbreeze continued. "But he disappeared from camp earlier. No one has seen him lately."

"He must have gone to meet Stoneclaw and the others," Rainsong mewed.

Swiftbreeze continued, "Do you really think there's a second traitor?"

"I do."

"Then I guess I'll have to fight against two of my own clanmates." Swiftbreeze sounded disappointed, but didn't question Rainsong.

A movement in the trees caught Rainsong's eyes. A group of cats was marching toward the camp, with Stoneclaw and Cedarpaw in the lead. Rainsong realized with horror that Stoneclaw had brought more cats than ThunderClan had anticipated.

Turning around to face her camp, Rainsong yowled, "ThunderClan! Attack!"

Cedarpaw led Stoneclaw through the camp entrance, and the invading cats launched themselves into the battle. A ShadowClan tom leaped onto Rainsong, digging sharp claws into her back. Rainsong twisted around, trying to dislodge the tom. The cat lost his balance and fell off, but quickly lashed out. Claws connected with Rainsong's side, and blood began to stream out of the wound. Rainsong raked the cat's face, giving him a deep scratch down his nose. She thrust herself into his side, causing him to fall. Rainsong pinned him down to the ground, scratching his chest. Finally she let him up, and with a final nip at his ears, Rainsong let him run off, out of camp.

The screeches of fighting cats filled the ThunderClan camp. Rainsong watched, frozen to the spot where she stood, watching her clanmates fight. She barely had time to catch her breath before another warrior crashed into her. Falling to the ground, Rainsong stared up at her attacker. Familiar green eyes stared coldly at her as Rainsong realized at that instant who the traitor was.

"Brindleflower!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Thunder clapped loudly overhead. A storm was brewing in the night sky, so loud it nearly drowned out the sound of screaming cats. Flashes of lightning burned in the sky ominously.

Rainsong stared in horror as she looked up at her friend, who was digging sharp claws in Rainsong's forearms. "Brindleflower! What are you doing?"

Brindleflower climbed off of Rainsong, allowing her to scramble to her feet. The fluffy gray she-cat's green eyes were dark. "You don't get it, do you? You thought we were friends all this time!"

"But we were!" Rainsong protested.

Brindleflower's eyes flashed. "No! We were never friends. I could never be friends with _you_."

Rainsong was completely bewildered. "Why?"

"You don't see the way cats treat you compared to the apprentices that were born here. After you came here, everything was ruined for me! Bramblestar paid more attention to your training than he did mine, the senior warriors wanted to watch you learn our ways, even my mentor paid more attention to you than me!" Brindleflower spat.

"That's why you're doing this? For attention?" Rainsong gasped. "You sided with my brother just so you could bring attention to yourself?"

Brindleflower nodded. "After you joined ThunderClan, it was as if I never existed. Even Swiftbreeze likes you more than me, and I'm his sister! I joined Stoneclaw in planning this battle so ThunderClan would recognize my abilities! So they would see me for once!"

Rainsong couldn't believe her ears. Of all the cats in ThunderClan, Brindleflower was the only one who she really had trusted. Rainsong had never considered her best friend would be a traitor, not even for a heartbeat.

Feeling anger fill inside her, Rainsong's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight alongside Stoneclaw, killing every cat who ever wronged me. There will be no cat left alive in ThunderClan when I'm done here! And Rainsong…you'll be the last to die!" Brindleflower meowed, turning away from Rainsong and hurling herself into the thick of the battle.

Rainsong charged after Brindleflower, tripping over a white body as she ran. Wolftail lie still on the ground, having died of his wounds. Rainsong stared at the tom. He had been Brindleflower's brother. _Would she really wish to see her own family die?_ Rainsong though.

"Rainsong!" A ferocious yowl cut into Rainsong's thoughts. Stoneclaw was staring at her with cold blue eyes. "I promised I'd come here. I brought these cats here to fight for you. After tonight, ThunderClan will be gone and you'll be back in RiverClan where you belong."

"No!" Rainsong spat. "You won't win this battle, Stoneclaw! Not if I have to fight you myself!"

Stoneclaw gave her a hurt look. "You'd fight your own brother? Your littermate?"

Rainsong glared at him with icy blue eyes. "You already killed our sister. What makes you think I can't kill you?"

"You won't," Stoneclaw meowed. "You're too weak. Look around you. All your friends are dying because you left RiverClan. Look at the bodies that are already gone. You can stop the dying. I'll end the battle right now if you only say you'll come back home with me."

"This is my home," Rainsong mewed.

"Fine. Then it is on your shoulders if every last ThunderClan cat dies!" Stoneclaw growled. "I won't kill you, though. I want to watch you rot with guilt from not being able to save your precious clanmates."

"You monster!" Rainsong hurled herself at Stoneclaw, slashing at him with outstretched claws. He cried out in surprise, not having expected Rainsong to attack him. Stoneclaw quickly regained his composure, and nipped at his sister's tail. Rainsong twisted around, clawing Stoneclaw's side.

The two were locked head to head in battle, the sounds of the other fighting cats and rolling thunder had disappeared. Rainsong threw herself under Stoneclaw's middle, causing him to fall over. Standing over her brother, Rainsong glared into his cold blue eyes, ready to kill him if he struggled.

"Rainsong, you wouldn't kill your own brother, would you?" Stoneclaw mewed slyly, tipping his head innocently.

"That depends, will you and your supporters leave if I let you go?" Rainsong asked, suspicious of her brother's intentions.

The anger in Stoneclaw's eyes subsided. "Of course, Rainsong. I'll take them and go. You have my word."

Rainsong eased up on her brother, slowing moving to the side. In an instant, Stoneclaw was on his feet, preparing for another attack. Rainsong was ready for it, though. She lunged at his throat, ripping his flesh with her claws. Stoneclaw yowled in pain and collapsed on the ground. He stared up at Rainsong, gasping for words that he could not speak. She glared at him coldly as the light in his eyes faded away.

Cedarpaw was first to notice his leader dead. "Stoneclaw! No!" He turned to Rainsong. "You killed him!" Cedarpaw hurried to Stoneclaw's side, the tabby tom's eyes wide with horror.

Bramblestar, who was fighting a ShadowClan she-cat nearby, saw Cedarpaw's reaction. "Cedarpaw! Why are angry with Rainsong? Stoneclaw was our enemy!"

Cedarpaw glared at Bramblestar. "Anyone who sides with Rainsong is my enemy." The apprentice did not wait for Bramblestar's response before returning to the fight.

Bramblestar stared at Rainsong. "You were right. Cedarpaw is a traitor. I wish I had believed you before."

"It's alright," Rainsong meowed, turning back to the battle.

By now, nearly every cat saw that Stoneclaw had died. Many of the invaders had already left, knowing they had been defeated. Only few cats were still fighting, Cedarpaw and Brindleflower included. Jayfeather and Seedberry had begun starting to attend the injuries.

Rainsong looked around the camp, noticing Wolftail was not the only ThunderClan casualty. Brackenfur, Leafpool, Mousewhisker, and Dewdrop lay dead. Brindleflower was still standing over Dewdrop, blood dripping off her pelt. Seeing that Rainsong was still alive, Brindleflower stalked over to her.

"You killed Stoneclaw!" Brindleflower hissed.

"I had no choice!" Rainsong spat. "I couldn't let him destroy my Clan!"

Brindleflower shook her head. "Stoneclaw and I have nearly succeeded. Four warriors are already dead, and now you will join them! ThunderClan is being destroyed."

The gray she-cat launched herself at Rainsong, pummeling her side. Rainsong fell to the ground, and Brindleflower loomed over her, ready to make the killing blow.

_So this is the end! I failed StarClan. I never saved ThunderClan from the storm…._ Rainsong thought, knowing she could not fight Brindleflower. She closed her eyes, ready to meet her ancestors in StarClan.

Suddenly, a yowl rang loudly through the camp. Rainsong opened her eyes to see a black and white blur ram into Brindleflower. Swiftbreeze had thrown himself into his sister, knocking her off of Rainsong. With a sickening thud, Brindleflower's head hit a nearby rock, and the warrior fell to the ground, already dead.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: At long last, the final chapter!)**

Chapter 26

"Swiftbreeze!" Rainsong cried. The black and white tom was staring down at his dead sister, eyes wide with shock.

Silence filled the camp. All eyes had turned toward Rainsong's anguished cry. Bramblestar padded over to Swiftbreeze, resting his tail on the tom's back.

"Bramblestar, I killed my sister," Swiftbreeze choked.

"Brindleflower caused her own death," Bramblestar mewed. "She was an ambitious, evil cat. There was no other option. You saved Rainsong's life."

Rainsong stared at her leader with empty eyes. Had Swiftbreeze really saved her life? She dragged herself toward him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Swiftbreeze glanced at Rainsong. "Too many cats died tonight. Wolftail, Brackenfur, Leafpool, Mousewhisker…all deserved to live. My sister caused the deaths of innocent cats."

"Stoneclaw brought the battle here. Brindleflower made the decision to fight alongside him. They both caused these deaths," Rainsong mewed.

"Where is Stoneclaw?" Swiftbreeze asked.

Rainsong turned her head, staring at a dark gray heap laying ominously still in the grass. She stood up, forcing herself to walk over to her brother's body. "You were a good cat once," she murmured.

She felt a cat nuzzle her shoulder. Rainsong was surprised to see Jayfeather standing beside her. The medicine cat looked worn out from the night's events.

"This is my son," Jayfeather whispered.

"Yes, Jayfeather," Rainsong replied.

Jayfeather sighed. "I knew I should have been in your lives from the moment you were born. I could have prevented this. I could have prevented the deaths of two of my kits and all the others who died tonight."

"This wasn't your fault," Rainsong argued. "Stoneclaw didn't have to invade our camp. He started this on his own."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Now I know how Crowfeather felt. He blames himself for Hollyleaf's death, and now I blame myself for Tansyleaf and Stoneclaw's deaths."

Rainsong was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say that could comfort her father.

An angry yowl interrupted their mourning. "Cedarpaw!"

Rainsong turned to see Bramblestar standing in the center of the camp, lashing his tail angrily.

The tabby apprentice stalked up to the leader, his amber eyes flashing. "What?" he hissed.

"You conspired with Stoneclaw against us and fought your own clanmates," Bramblestar meowed.

"Of course I did! You let that piece of crowfood join us!" Cedarpaw cried.

Bramblestar's eyes widened in horror. "Rainsong is not the piece of crowfood- you are!"

"So what are you going to do?" Cedarpaw asked, not sounding a bit scared.

"Cedarpaw, you are banished from ThunderClan!" I never want to see you in our territory again!" Bramblestar spat.

A gray she-cat pushed herself through the crowd. "Bramblestar, please don't banish him!"

"He fought against us, Dovewing. Cedarpaw is a traitor," Bramblestar meowed.

Dovewing turned to her son, eyes filled with pain. "Cedarpaw, why? Why did you have to do this?"

"I wanted to," Cedarpaw said easily.

"Get out of our camp. You are no longer welcome here," Bramblestar ordered.

Cedarpaw glared at his leader. "I'll go. I don't want to be a part of this Clan, anyway. You're all a bunch of kittypets!"

Rainsong watched as the apprentice stalked out of camp. Dovewing stood frozen, staring after her son. Bumblestripe and Spottedpaw both tried to comfort the queen, but she did not react. Rainsong felt sorry for Dovewing. It was not her fault her son had chosen this path. _It isn't the parents' fault when a kit goes astray. Cedarpaw had the best parents a kit could have and still turned out like Stoneclaw, _Rainsong thought.

As the ThunderClan cats moved glumly through the camp, worn out from the fight, a cry came from the nursery. Sighing inwardly, Rainsong turned to face the nursery. Surely there had been enough drama for one night?

Seedberry emerged from the den, her eyes sparkling. "Squirrelflight's kits are coming!"

Instantly the battle was forgotten. The cats suddenly brightened at the thought of new kits. New lives were always a cause for celebration.

_Lives end and live begin_, Rainsong thought. _Lives were lost tonight. Lives that didn't deserve to end. But life still goes on. No matter what happens, life will always go on._

"There are three kits," Seedberry was meowing.

Rainsong sat listening to the medicine cat's announcement. Squirrelflight had kitted easily, and Bramblestar was already in the nursery, proudly watching over his little ones.

Swiftbreeze padded over to Rainsong and sat down next to her. "I'm glad Squirrelflight's kit waited until after the battle to be born."

"Same here," Rainsong mewed.

Bramblestar poked his head through the entrance to the nursery. "There is a tom and two she-cats," he meowed, his amber eyes shining. "We've named them Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Frostkit."

_Those are good names, _Rainsong thought, suddenly feeling weary after the long night. She leaned against Swiftbreeze, burying her face in his warm fur. After a moment, she lifted her face to the sky, where the first ray of sun was just passing through the disappearing clouds. A new day had arrived; life would go on.

**(A/N: Did you like it? If so or not, tell me why! I am planning a sequel, which will follow shortly.)**


End file.
